A God and a Goddess
by Tomsgurl4lyfe
Summary: AU, Hermione finds out that she's a goddess and must defeat Voldemort who is a Demi-God, but she can't do it alone, she has to find help from her god soul-mate and who could that be? Hermione kinda OC
1. True Identity Revealed

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so happy to write this fic I hope it turns out to be my best one yet! I know what a lot of you are saying and yes I will still update, Hermione and the Pirate and Into the Past, while writing this fic, I just have so many ideas I don't know where to start? But anyways back to the subject at hand.pauses.please tell me what you think about this chapter and please review I would really like your input and yes flamers are welcomed, but like candlelight don't go all Forest fire crazy on me though! Please Review, thank you  
  
Disclaimer: Please if I owned it would I really post it here?? So another words I don't own it!  
  
Summary: Hermione just tuned16 and something weird is happening to her. She starts to have weird dreams and have very unusual powers for a witch, so she decides to look it up in a book, what she reads shocks her, all the stuff that's occurring to her is what it is saying in this book, but the book is about gods and goddesses. Could Hermione be a goddess? She reads on to find out her soul mate has the exact opposite powers as her to make a perfect balance. But if all this was true, who is Hermione's soul mate?  
  
A/N: Helpful note, Hermione's birthday is August 13th, Draco's is August 8th, just to help you out.  
  
Chapter 1: True Identity Revealed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Midnight- August 13th *~  
  
Hermione was laying in her bed, sleeping peacefully and dreaming about Hogwarts, when a weird dream popped into her head. She started tossing and turning in her sleep.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Hermione was dreaming about Hogwarts when she was pulled out of her beloved school and flew into the clouds. The wind reddened her cheeks a little and the clouds were passing by her. Hermione reached out to touch a cloud, it felt so soft and fluffy almost like a pillow. All of a sudden the force that was pulling her up just stopped and she found herself in front of a tall, shiny, gold gate. Hermione knew her mythology she was in front of the Greek gods gate, but why was she here?  
  
"I wonder how I get in?" she asked aloud, as if someone listened to her the gates swung open and a bright light was on the ground and it started to make a path. Hermione decided to follow it to see where it would lead too.  
  
She had been walking for sometime when she heard a voice say "Hermione your back!" Hermione looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a beautiful woman with pink shiny, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was glowing all over her almost as if there was a light shining behind her.  
  
"I'm so glad your finally here Hermione" she said while giving Hermione a great big hug. Hermione was a little stricken by her affection but still gave her a hug.  
  
"Excuse me, but where am I and who are you?" she asked calmly. The woman just smiled at Hermione.  
  
"You are on Mt.Olympus and I am Hera, Queen of the Gods, and you are Hermione, princess of the gods" she said. Hermione went into shock, but Hera comforted her.  
  
"My child we placed you on Earth to protect you, from evil mortal men who were demi-gods, there is a prophesy that my daughter and Poseidon's son will unite their powers and destroy this demi-god, once and for all, you will also get special powers or your goddess powers to help you with this quest and. . ." she said. But Hermione cut her off.  
  
"How will I find my soul mate?" Hermione asked. Hera was a little taken back that Hermione already knew, but knew that she loved to study.  
  
"You get that from Athena you know, your erge to know stuff" Hera smiled. "But in answer to your question I can not help, my darling, but you will find Poseidon's son, because you already know him, he will have the same mark as you do on your arm" she said, Hermione was about to say something when Hera spoke again.  
  
"When you wake up your powers will be with you and your looks might seem different but don't be alarmed" Hera said. She touched Hermione's cheek with her hand and said in a soft motherly voice.  
  
"I'll shall see you again my daughter, my Hermione" it was the last thing Hera said before Hermione woke up.  
  
~*Regular POV*~  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat as she tried to recall her dream. She looked at the clock it said 2:30 am, she ran to her mirror and looked at her arm, on it was fire and water intertwined together going around her whole arm, it made a complete circle around her upper arm. She knew that Poseidon's son had the exact same thing on his arm but who could he be? She just have to wait until she got to Hogwarts to find out who her soul- mate was. She was about to go back to bed when she turned back to look in the mirror to find something happening to her, small streaks of red were on her hair, with the highlights her hair looked liked a reddish brown color, just with more red, her eyes had changed from Amber to Chocolate brown, and she got a little tanner, her hair was also no longer bushy, but fell into soft curls, Hermione looked at herself top from bottom and said to herself.  
  
"I love being a goddess" she said and went back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next two weeks Hermione was constantly trying to improve her power, she figured out that her power was fire, by almost burning up her cat when she was mad at Crookshanks. She figured out that her power was tied to her emotions, she knew why she was given this power,  
  
"because I have flaming temper" she laughed to herself. She was about to try again when her mom said it was time to go to the train. Hermione didn't tell her parents about how she met her 'real' mom or her knew look, she just simply said that she wanted a new change from her old self and her parents said it was ok. Hermione was double checking that she had everything when an Pig flew through the window, Hermione was so excited, she got the letter off Pig and read it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey will you at Platform 9 and ¾ at 10:30. Me and Harry are going to try to be on time this year since it's our last and finale year at Hogwarts hope to see you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione looked at the time, 10:15, she had to really hurry up because she had to meet them in 15 mins, she shoved the book on god's and goddesses in her bag, she put on a red skirt and a white tank-top, she decided to also wear a red jacket to cover her mark since it went around her arm and went downstairs to tell her parents they had to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione made it at the platform on time, she quickly said goodbye to her parents and went through the barrier to go meet Ron and Harry. He ran through the brick wall and on the other side was Ron and Harry waiting patiently for her.  
  
"Come on Ron just 5 more mins I know she'll be here" said Harry. Ron gave him a look that said she better hurry up.  
  
"Fine just five more mins" Ron said. Hermione snuck up behind them.  
  
"How about 5 seconds" she said. Harry and Ron both jumped in the air and turned around to see her. When they turned around they both just stared at her, and I mean stared at her.  
  
"Hermione you look great" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah Hermione I love the hair, red looks good on you" Harry said. Hermione started to blush and said thanks. "Should we go inside the train now before it leaves?" Hermione asked. Both boys nodded their heads and went inside the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They sat in the same compartment every year and this was going to be there last year on the train because they were going to be in their 7th year of Hogwarts. The food trolley came around and Harry and Ron as usual ordered everything from the trolley. Once they stuff as much food in their pockets as they could they came back to the compartment.  
  
"Honestly Ron, your gonna wind up with so many cavities that all of your teeth are gonna be pulled out" Hermione said.  
  
"How would you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"My parents are orthodontists" Hermione said. Ron just gave an oh-yeah-I- remember look and continued to eat his snacks, while Hermione read her God and Goddess book. After about a good 10 mins, Malfoy and his buddies walked into their compartment.  
  
"Look Crabbe, we got ourselves a Pothead, a Weasel, and a Mudblood" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Aren't you tired of saying the same line every year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea don't you have other people to bother Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Malfoy looked at Ron and then at Hermione, he was astounded by the way she changed that quickly over summer, she almost looked decent for a mudblood.  
  
"No I don't I just came to get you Granger, for the Prefects meeting that started 5 mins ago, they told me to come and get you" Malfoy said. Hermione went into shock that she almost forgot about the Prefect meeting and ran out of the room with Malfoy following her.  
  
They walked side beside, walking towards the Prefect compartment. Malfoy knew he shouldn't but he decided to take a look at how much she had changed over the summer. She was still in her muggle clothes that fit her nicely. Her hair fell gracefully in curls, no longer all bushy, and she had red streaks in her hair that gave it a great touch and her skin was no longer creamy white but a soft tan color, and her breast actually have gotten bi. . . 'No Malfoy stop she's a Mudblood, you don't want her and besides you have to look for Hera's daughter' Malfoy told himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I tried to make the first chapter really long so you would like it and I will try to update as soon as possible!! Please review, I really like what you have to say about my story, I would really appreciate it and I will continue to update ' Hermione and the Pirate' and 'Into the Past' thank you 


	2. Finding out the truth and Denial

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back I was so happy I got a total 3 reviews so far, I really wanted more but life gives what it gives you! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got caught with doing my little survey thing, but if you want the results you can look at my Bio in a week or so, so I can count all them up. But anyways on to the story here's chapter 2!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Finding out the Truth and Denial  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap-They walked side beside, walking towards the Prefect compartment. Malfoy knew he shouldn't but he decided to take a look at how much she had changed over the summer. She was still in her muggle clothes that fit her nicely. Her hair fell gracefully in curls, no longer all bushy, and she had red streaks in her hair that gave it a great touch and her skin was no longer creamy white but a soft tan color, and her breast actually have gotten bi. . . 'No Malfoy stop she's a Mudblood, you don't want her and besides you have to look for Hera's daughter' Malfoy told himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco walked into the compartment together. When they entered they were greeted by a friendly voice.  
  
"Greetings Miss Granger " Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione took her seat across from Draco and smiled at the Professor.  
  
"Hello Professor" she said.  
  
"Ok now that were all here, I would like to announce this years Head boy and Head girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" Dumbledore said proudly. Everyone cheered and clapped and was happy for the new Heads except for the heads themselves. They stared each other like a pair of vultures waiting for their meal to die. Dumbledore took notice to this and decided to move on.  
  
"Now then the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects will remain the same, as for the Gryfindor prefect it will be Ginny Weasley and for the Slytherin prefect it will be Damien Cimmerian, thank you, you may all return to your compartments now." Dumbledore said.  
  
Terry Boot and Padma Patil (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects) left first followed by Professor Dumbledore then with Draco and Hermione last. Hermione walked out first and bumped into somebody leaving her jacket to fall a little to reveal her mark. Draco stopped short when he saw this, he was in shock, 'she couldn't Hera's daughter she's a Mudblood for crying out loud' Draco told himself. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and started looking for an empty compartment, Hermione was pulling and slapping his trying to get away from him but he was too powerful for her. Finally Draco found an empty room and went inside it. He put a powerful locking charm on it while still holding Hermione's wrist of the fear of her running away. Suddenly Draco's hand was started to burn and he quickly took his hand off her to reveal burn marks all over his hand.  
  
"You'll pay for that Mudblood" Draco said while he quickly iced his hand with his powers. Hermione sat down on the couch and waited for Draco to finish what he was doing.  
  
"Really Malfoy, you still think that name means anything to me then your wrong" she said sarcastically. Draco was tired of this he had to really see if she was the daughter of Hera, so he held up his hand and an ice beam started to shoot from his hand. Hermione saw this and quickly held up her hand and let out the fire before the beam could hit her. She created a fire wall around herself and Draco knew now she was the goddesses daughter, but it just couldn't be true.  
  
"So are you Hera's daughter?" Draco asked with expressionless look on his face.  
  
"Are you Poseidon's son?" she asked now really wanted to know where he was going at this. Draco smirked and knew what this meant but how could he be a soul-mate with this Mudblood?  
  
"Yes I am but don't think I'm going to be your soul-mate or something, because I hate you and besides you're a Mudblood" he said hatefully. Hermione just looked at him and didn't say anything, 'so he was the other god' Hermione thought.  
  
"Well at least we agree on something Malfoy" she said. Draco came closer to her and looked into her eyes she felt her whole body go cold, she couldn't like him could she?, but then she realized it was a different kind of cold. Hermione's lips turned blue and she was gasping for air but every air turned out to be cold as ice and she was freezing on the inside.  
  
"Let me guess you don't know how to use your power internally? It's so sad and here I thought you were a goddess" Draco laughed and walked out of the compartment. Hermione pressed a hand to her chest and used her power to warm herself up. After about 5 mins she walked out of the compartment and back to Harry and Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story, I would appreciate it if you could review it please!!! Thank you, here are some of the feedback I got and please review it means a lot to me!!!!  
  
Nerwen Felagund- How did you read my mind like that? How did you know I was gonna make them heads? You must be telepathic or something?  
  
~piedermort~- thank you, here's the update  
  
littlespeedy225- thanks here's the update  
  
Calm Serene- thanks I would of post sooner but I got doing my survey thing, and I was just allowed to post right now  
  
. 


	3. Truce

A/N: Wow you know how many words are in this chapter? Over 1,800, that's the longest for me, I tried to update as quick as I can for everybody so here's the next chapter and please review!!  
  
@ or italics- means from the Book  
  
*blah*-means mind reading  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap- "Let me guess you don't know how to use your power internally? It's so sad and here I thought you were a goddess" Draco laughed and walked out of the compartment. Hermione pressed a hand to her chest and used her power to warm herself up. After about 5 mins she walked out of the compartment and back to Harry and Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Truce  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked back into the compartment to see a sleeping Harry and Ron, Hermione just shook her head and sat down next to Harry. She took out her god and goddess book when Ron was making strange noises; she looked up at him and almost laughed hysterically.  
  
"But mum I want to stay home and bake cookies with you" Ron said in his sleep. Hermione let out a quite chuckle and went back to her reading.  
  
@ Gods and Goddesses are Greek mythology dating back to the beginning of time. They control various things with their gifts. When one finds a person with opposite powers, they are their soul-mate so they can achieve perfect balance. Gods and Goddesses also have a tendency to be too godly and will demand things while others are the more laid back type. There is more than one types of gods, one of them are called Demi-gods, (see page 937, for further info on Demi-gods).@  
  
Hermione flipped the page to where it said Demi-god, she knew what Hera said about killing a Demi-god but who was it?  
  
@ Demi-gods are human people with some god powers, such as if your great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was a god and the rest of your family was human, you would have some of those powers.@  
  
Who did Hermione know who had a tenth great grandfather as god? Hermione needed to check this out more, but she needed to get her sleep, because they would be arriving at Hogwarts in the morning. So she put her book away and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they arrived at Hogwarts they went into the horse-less carriages and road off towards the castle. While entering upon the Great Hall a lot of heads turned when they saw the new Hermione. There was some cat calls and some "Oh my god I totally love that color on her" Hermione just blushed and sat down on her side of the table, which is usually right next to Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were talking about qudditch, as usual, so she just sat there and pretended to be fascinated with their conversation of which wood was better for a broom, Redwood or Oak? Hermione was just looking at the ceiling when that feeling of cold ran through her spine again. She knew he was doing it to her again. She looked over at the Slytherin table to notice a pair of silver eyes upon her. She quickly took her hand and out it against her chest to warm herself up.  
  
*Still don't know how to use your full power Mudblood?* she heard a voice in her head say. She looked to notice him smirking at her.  
  
*I just got my powers Malfoy I'll learn them soon enough* Hermione proclaimed.  
  
*Yea sure* Draco said.  
  
*Besides we each have special abilities of our own or at least that's what it says in the book* Hermione thought.  
  
*What book?*  
  
*The one my mother gave me*  
  
*Give me the book*  
  
*Never, it's mine*  
  
*I said give it to me you filthy mudblood*  
  
*And I said NO!!* Hermione screamed mentally. Just as she did this a Malfoy flew off of his seat and messing up his perfect hair. Hermione was astounded and wondered if she did that. *Did you get the new mark as well* Hermione asked.  
  
"Well that was highly unusual, but nothing is the usual here, just a few quick announcements before we begin our feast, the forbidden forest is forbidden and I would like to welcome back Mr. Lupin, our DADA teacher, (everyone cheered) and our new Head boy and Head girl our Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered at this and some were saying sorry to Hermione for having to be stuck with Malfoy for the rest of the year. Dumbledore clapped his hands together and all of the food just appeared on the table. Harry and Ron grabbed as much food as they could and stocked it all into their plates.  
  
"Honestly guys, theirs more food, it's not going to run out" Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione with food all stuff in their mouths.  
  
"We knor ermone were wus hungry" (We know Hermione were just hungry) Ron said with a mouth full of mashed-potatoes in his mouth.  
  
"Ye ermone ill" ( yea Hermione chill) Harry said with chicken in his mouth. Hermione just looked at them with disgust on her face.  
  
"You guys are such pigs, I'm going to go to my common room see you" she laughed and got up from the table. She went outside the great hall where Draco and Dumbledore waited for her.  
  
"Ok since were all here I'll show you to your new dorms" Dumbledore said. They followed Dumbledore and went up 10 flights of stairs and walked about two yards where they stopped in front of a big tapestry where a blue dragon and a red dragon were fighting each other. Hermione stared at it and it looked the position her and Malfoy were in, her the red and he the blue.  
  
"The password is Dueling Dragons, when you go in you'll all of your belongings already there so don't worry about that" Dumbledore said while he left the room. Hermione looked over to Draco then back to the door, she figured he wasn't going to do anything so she said the password and went inside with him following her. When they walked into the room, they were astounded by the beauty of the room. It was just like the Gryffindor common room, expect there were gold and green couches and red and silver walls, there was also a enormous fireplace. Hermione decided that it was a little cold in here so she shot a fireball out of her hand and immediately fire sprang to life in the fire place. Hermione could have sworn Draco had show off, but didn't think anything of it. She looked to where their chambers were supposed to be. On the left staircase it said 'DM' and on the right it said 'HG', she saw Draco sit down on the couch and pulled out a book called 'Potions for the potions master' and started reading it. She thought she should read to since it was Friday and they didn't have classes the next day so she could read for a long time. She went upstairs to get her God and Goddess book from her luggage and went back downstairs to read it. She sat down a gold couch where he sat down on a green one. She quickly opened her book and started reading from where she left off. After about 10 minutes of silence, Hermione let out a loud gasped and Draco jumped off his couch.  
  
"What is it now Granger?" Draco said in annoyance. Hermione motioned him to come over to her to see what she was reading.  
  
"Look Malfoy read this section of the book" Hermione commanded. Draco very interested of what she was reading leaned in and looked at the section and read it out loud for her.  
  
@ "Gods or Goddesses will develop more powers over time as they progress, when they encounter an emotional era or state, their powers will unleash to try to save or protect them, also no god or goddess has the same power, they are each unique in their own way" Draco finished the section with a silence, but then he broke it.  
  
"So does this mean over time that we our to get new powers?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yes but I think I already encountered mine, I think I can move things with my mind" Hermione said. Draco gave her a dumbfounded look  
  
"What do you mean?" his voice was as cold as ice.  
  
"Today in the Great Hall, when I yelled at you mentally and you flew out of your seat because I forced my mind to do that to you" Hermione said. Draco thought about this for a second before speaking.  
  
"Alright Granger I gave it some thought and I am prepared to make a truce with you" Draco said. Hermione looked from the book to Draco.  
  
"Really?" she asked. Draco gave her a smirk.  
  
"Yes but don't expect to be friends with you because of this I'm only doing this because were the only hope of destroying that Demi-god" Draco said.  
  
"Does your family know about you being what you are?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco thought this over carefully as to not tell her too much.  
  
"My mother yes, but not my father, if he found out I had god-like powers he would turn me into a death-eater immediately no questions asked" Draco said. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look but decided to not push the subject any further.  
  
"So how are we supposed to find who the Demi-god is?" Draco asked. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sound of him wanting to help.  
  
"Well she started it said that he is. . ." Hermione was cut off by Draco.  
  
"So it's a guy?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes" Hermione answered.  
  
D- "Ok go on"  
  
H- "It says that they had imprisoned his tenth great grandfather along time ago but he said his son will prevail overall"  
  
D- "What else"  
  
H- "It says also that the god had a rare gift too and passed it down to his tenth great grandchild"  
  
D- "What was the gift"  
  
Hermione felt a cold shiver run down her spine when she read the next part, Draco saw this and asked her to read it.  
  
H- "The gift was the ability to talk to snakes or in other words, Parseltongue"  
  
D- "Wait so that means that. . ."  
  
H- Yes that's exactly what it means; Voldemort is the Demi-god"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Good cliffhanger right? Well anyways I updated soon as possible so please review the chapter!!!  
  
Death to all rubix cubes- here's the update  
  
DanishGirl- thanks I got the idea while watching Charmed, isn't that weird?  
  
Calm Serene- thanks for reviewing again and I tried to make it longer for you  
  
. 


	4. Shop Till You Drop

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back, I hoped you like the last chapter because here's a new one, sorry if my grammar skills are horrible but please bare with me. If you see anything I particularly did wrong please tell me thank you. Please review I would really appreciate it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Chapter 4: Shop till you Drop  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap- D- "What was the gift?"  
  
Hermione felt a cold shiver run down her spine when she read the next part; Draco saw this and asked her to read it.  
  
H- "The gift was the ability to talk to snakes or in other words, Parseltongue"  
  
D- "Wait so that means that. . ."  
  
H- Yes that's exactly what it means; Voldemort is the Demi-god"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Hermione was starting to get the hang of her new power. She would sometimes use it on Malfoy whenever he was in her way or took to long in the shower, by switching the knobs to cold. She was also happy that now she was one step ahead of Draco. Sure he could use his powers internally, but that just means his ice power is greater, it doesn't mean it's a new power. Hermione also didn't tell anyone about her power because she feared others wouldn't understand. The only person she could confine in was Draco, which wasn't that good either. She was also top in her class along side Draco, but she knew she could maintain her status. It was about 7:30 am, on Saturday, when Hermione decided to get up. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find Draco waiting for her. She took notice to this and decided to find out what he was up to.  
  
"Hey Hermione, I can't believe your late I told you I meet you down here at 7:30, it's almost 8:00" Draco said. Hermione gave him a baffled look and didn't understand what he meant. Draco slicked his hair back and then crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You do remember do you?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head no and Draco went on to explain.  
  
"Head boy and Head girl meeting, today, with Dumbledore, at 8:00 am" Draco said slowly. Hermione put her hands up to her mouth. She completely forgot about it, how stupid of her.  
  
"I completely forgot I have to go back up to get something" Hermione said. She began walking towards the stairs when she remembered she could just call for it. She thought about it coming to her really hard and a few seconds later, a piece of paper came floating down the stairs. She grabbed and ran towards the portrait hole, where Draco was waiting for her.  
  
"Ok I'm ready to go" she said and they walked together to Dumbledore's office. As they walked they heard first years scream and was worried for a second but then they heard Peeves voice scaring them. They started to laugh at this, as they reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Candy Cane" Hermione said. The stairs started to rise up and Draco and Hermione jumped on it together. They reached the top and knocked on the door. A friendly 'come in' sounded from the door and they went inside. As they walked in they saw a friendly Fawkes standing on his stool while Dumbledore was petting him.  
  
"Did you finish the plans Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione held out the piece of paper from her hand and gave it to the professor.  
  
"Yes we finished all the plans for the Christmas Ball, it shall be formal where and you must bring a date" Hermione said. Dumbledore looked over the parchment and nodded his head.  
  
"Excellent work, now what about the 4th years and under? What do you have planned for them?" Dumbledore asked. Draco took a step forward and answered his question.  
  
"4th years and under will have a Spring Ball in March, while we have our Winter Ball in December" Draco said. Dumbledore was silent for a moment as to process all the data and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Splendid idea, now you two shall go together of course and the prefects shall go together as well and how do you plan others to pick their dates?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"They shall choose who they wish to" Draco said as if he was straining the sentence. Hermione looked over at Draco and told him mentally to just drop it.  
  
"That is all for now, the teachers and I will arrange for all the decorations to be done, the next prefect meeting will be in one month for now, have a good day" Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco both left together and walked down the hallway, back to their dormitories. As they entered the common room, Draco sat on the couch and leaned his head back while Hermione sat on the other couch. There was along period of silence before Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Well since it is along time before the ball maybe we should get some early shopping done so when we go everything won't be sold out" she said. Draco turned over on his stomach and looked at her.  
  
"Today is not a scheduled day to go, remember Granger" Draco said. Hermione gave a devilish smirk. Draco was taken back by it and wanted to know what she was thinking.  
  
"We could use the secret passage nobody knows about it, except for me, Harry, Ron, George, and Fred, and the Maurders, so it's safe to go" she said while quickly grabbing her sack of money and grabbing Malfoy by the wrist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were walking down the passage way into Hogsmeade, it was a funny sight to see because Draco was so shocked about the secret passage way.  
  
"So this is how Potter got into Hogsmeade" Draco said. Hermione nodded her head and kept on going. They reached to door and Hermione opened slightly to make sure no one was around. She opened it all the way and jumped out of the whole. While she was fixing her robes Draco jumped out and started to dust off the dust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed like they were walking for hours and Draco already found his tux, his shoes, and just about everything while Hermione could find nothing. Finally they were arriving at the last dress store in Hogsmeade all the in the back by the hills. Hermione walked a little bit faster trying to make it there.  
  
"Draco I'm gonna be in here for a while, go ahead to the ice cream parlor and wait for me there" Hermione screamed out. Draco just nodded his head and walked the other direction.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
*Come on Hermione did you find a dress yet?* Draco asked mentally.  
  
*Yes I'm paying for it right now*  
  
*It better be a good dress, since you spent 3 hours searching for it*  
  
*It is trust me, I was astounded they had it in my size*  
  
*You give a new meaning to 'shop till you drop' Come on it's getting late I'll meet you by Honeydukes*  
  
*Ok*  
  
Draco paid for his ice cream float and walked out. He waited by Honeydukes for five minutes when he saw Hermione carrying bags of merchandise. Draco couldn't believe she pent all that money for a Winter Ball, but he guessed it was important to her. She carried all the bags but it looked she had no trouble at all. He then looked closely to see that the bag handle wasn't even touching her hand. He smirked and walked down to the cellar, where they returned back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yea I know kinda short chapter, but at least I updated. I'm trying to get as many updates as possible since I know during the week I'm not going to update as much, but I'm gonna try to. Anyways please review!!!  
  
Calm Serene- Thank you for being my faithful reviewer you're the only one reviewed all 3 chapters continuously and I praise you and lay back on the Red Cordial! LOL  
  
The-Rouge-Thorn- thanks I was really trying to be a little different and I know I'm not the best grammatically but please tell me when I mess up or something.  
  
Zeriae- yea your right computers don't do editing that well, and if I make more mistakes please tell me, and thanks I got the idea of watching in episode of Charmed.  
  
. 


	5. A Granted Wish

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and. . . nope that's it J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: A granted Wish  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap:  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
*Come on Hermione did you find a dress yet?* Draco asked mentally.  
  
*Yes I'm paying for it right now*  
  
*It better be a good dress, since you spent 3 hours searching for it*  
  
*It is trust me, I was astounded they had it in my size*  
  
*You give a new meaning to 'shop till you drop' Come on it's getting late I'll meet you by Honeydukes*  
  
*Ok*  
  
Draco paid for his ice cream float and walked out. He waited by Honeydukes for five minutes when he saw Hermione carrying bags of merchandise. Draco couldn't believe she pent all that money for a Winter Ball, but he guessed it was important to her. She carried all the bags but it looked she had no trouble at all. He then looked closely to see that the bag handle wasn't even touching her hand. He smirked and walked down to the cellar, where they returned back to Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Monday morning when Hermione woke up, she groaned and turned over to look at her alarm clock, it read 6:45 am, Hermione rolled off her bed grabbed a towel and her robes and headed towards the bathroom downstairs, she went to go turn the silver door handle when she heard somebody singing in a manly voice on the other side. She wanted to hear better so she took out her wand and whispered 'alohamora', Hermione opened the door and looked to the left to see on top of the counter of the sinks, to see the muggle radio on at full blast, playing 50 cent, Hermione then looked o the right to see Draco in the shower, Hermione quickly blushed but the steam was blocking any good view for her, she then listened to him sing.  
  
New York City!  
  
You are now rapping...with 50 Cent  
  
You gotta love it...  
  
I just wanna chill and twist a lot  
  
Catch suns in my 7-45  
  
You drive me crazy shorty I  
  
Need to see you and feel you next to me  
  
I provide everything you need and I  
  
Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry  
  
Got some questions that I got to ask and I  
  
Hope you can come up with the answers babe  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...  
  
If I feel off tomorrow would you still love me?  
  
If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?  
  
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,  
  
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?  
  
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like  
  
some of my friends?  
  
If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?  
  
If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?  
  
I'd get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive  
  
I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside  
  
If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King  
  
would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?  
  
And in bed if I used to my tongue, would you like that?  
  
If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?  
  
Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap  
  
And we could go do what you like, I know you like that  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now (Woo!)  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...  
  
Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?  
  
Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?  
  
Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?  
  
Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing  
  
Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?  
  
I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans  
  
If I was down would you say things to make me smile?  
  
I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how  
  
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?  
  
And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me  
  
Would you believe me? Or up and leave me?  
  
How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?  
  
We only human girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take  
  
I love you like a fat kid love cake  
  
You know my style I say anything to make you smile  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...  
  
Could you love me in a bentley?  
  
Could you love me on a bus?  
  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us  
  
Could you love me in the bedroom?  
  
Could you love me on a bus?  
  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us  
  
50 cent- 21 Questions  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the song finished Draco was still taking a shower, so she used her power to make the knobs turn cold, suddenly Draco started yelling at the top of his lungs and jumped out of the shower. Hermione closed the door before she could see anything but too late Draco already heard the door shut and ran after her with a towel. He sent an ice beam towards Hermione and Hermione ducked it in the knick of time. They were running around the room in laughter with Draco only in a towel and water dripping everywhere. (A/N: God I can't believe I'm writing this I'm like drooling as I'm writing.) Finally Draco got Hermione with an ice beam at her legs and she stopped moving, she tried to use her fire powers but by the time she got them warmed up, Draco already knocked her down on the sofa, Draco fell on top of her with Hermione underneath squirming to get free. Finally they both realized what position they were in and stopped at stared at each other.  
  
Draco stared at Hermione's hair it was nice and straight with her highlights that gave it the extra touch, her eyes were chocolate brown almost in Amber color, he lips were pink with a tint of red, and her body was too perfect for words to describe, she really was a goddess.  
  
Hermione stared into Draco's eyes while his eyes were wondering. His eyes were half- blue and half- gray. They were the most gorgeous things to just stare at all day long. His hair was falling everywhere while water was dripping onto her. She moved down to his lips how kissable they were and. . . . 'What kissable? Hermione I think you had one too many butterbeers when you were in Hogsmeade.' Then Hermione looked down at his well tone body, all of his muscles were well shaped from Quidditch and he had a very tight six- pack. He really was a God.  
  
*I just wished he would kiss me* Hermione said mentally. Draco gave here a weird look and she got all wide -eyed, she said her thought out loud?  
  
"Uh I didn't mean it like that I meant I. . ." Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because Draco put his hand on her cheek and leaned down and kissed her. Hermione was shocked for a moment but then she started to kiss back. They stayed this way for a while before Hermione broke apart gasping for air like Draco was.  
  
"Your wish has been granted" Draco said. Hermione smiled at him and pushed him over.  
  
"Draco I still have to get ready and you have to get dressed" Hermione said while blushing. They both got up from the couch and went their separate ways. Draco went upstairs to his dormitory, while Hermione went to the bathroom to go take a shower. She smiled to herself and with a swift of her hand she shut the door and tuned on the shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know kinda short but I'm writing as you read this so that's good right? My thing said I wrote 9 pages so that is a new record for me!!! Yea and I also changed my name, cool right?  
  
If anybody can guess Draco's new power, I'll give them a part in my story, just write your answer along with your review  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Cute-Kitty- thanks for reading, here's the update  
  
Zeriae- I know I love that show too, I can't wait for the season premiere to come on!  
  
DanishGirl- thanks and don't worry in the next couple of chapters Draco is gonna discover a new power  
  
Calm Serene- nope sorry I got no Red Cordial, but thanks for always reviewing  
  
death to all rubix cubes- I know I love Draco as a sweetie too, but I also like him as Bad Boy too, lol  
  
paprika90- Thanks for adding me to your favorite Author's List, I'm so touched ::tear::  
  
~*Tomsgurl4lyfe*~ 


	6. Falling

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, my goal is to at least get 1000 reviews, thank you!! And guess Draco's new power!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Falling  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me  
  
And they say  
  
That a hero could save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Someone told me  
  
Love would all save us  
  
But, how can that be  
  
Look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing  
  
And blood spilling  
  
That world never came  
  
And they say  
  
That a hero could save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
  
It isn't the love of a hero  
  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
And they say  
  
That a hero could save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
Chad Kroger and Josey Scott - Hero  
  
Hermione quickly finished her shower because she had class in 10 mins, she got dressed into her robes and went to go fix her self up. She put her hair in a pony-tail so it would be straight on top and curls hanging out. She put on strawberry shine lip-gloss and quickly examines herself in the mirror, she thought she looked ok. She opened the bathroom door to see Draco sitting on the couch with his head in his hands staring at the fire. Hermione quickly went over towards him to see what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco reached down and picked up a letter that was lying on the table and gave it to her. Hermione looked over to Draco to read his face but he wouldn't look at Hermione.  
  
Draco,  
  
I am to inform you that your father, Lucius Demetrius Malfoy has been killed by Voldemort later on yesterday; there will be a brief funeral in his honor where you must attend.  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Hermione just stared at the letter and then looked at Draco. She could see he was in pain but he just wouldn't show it.  
  
"He's dead Hermione, my own father is dead, and I know I always hated him but he was my father you know" Draco said while looking at Hermione with a tear stained face. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around Draco and comforted him.  
  
"Hey look at the bright side, our first class is flying so you enjoy that class" Hermione said. It was true Draco loved to fly and that was the only thing that could make him clear his thoughts. They got up and left their rooms together out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
~*Somewhere in a far away place*~  
  
"Master the Gods and the Goddess have been revived of their power" said a man.  
  
"So it has begun, do you know who they are?" said somebody in a shrieking voice.  
  
"No master I'm sorry I'll find out as much as I can" the man said.  
  
"You better or I'll kill you with the most evilest curse of all, now get working, Crucio!" The thing said as he pointed his wand to the man and the man started to scream bloody murder.  
  
~*Back at Hogwarts*~  
  
"Come on all gather around now" said a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the other Gryffindor's were walking on one side of the Quidditch pitch while the Slytherin's walked on the other side. They all had their brooms in their hand while their flying teacher was talking. All the Gryffindor's looked up and started to scream when they saw who was coming down, it was Oliver Wood.  
  
"Now class today since your all 7th years were just gonna have a friendly game of Quidditch, and I mean friendly" Oliver warned. Everyone started eyeing one another except for Hermione and Draco they were off talking to each other mentally.  
  
*Bet you I can score more points then you* Draco said.  
  
*Your on* Hermione said.  
  
"Ok for Gryffindor's side Harry-seeker, Ron-Keeper,-Hermione-chaser, Lavender-Chaser, Parvarti-Chaser, Dean-Beater, and Seamus-Beater; for Slytherin's side Draco-seeker, Crabbe- Beater, Goyle-Beater, Pansy-Chaser, Blaise-Chaser, Millicent-Chaser, and Kyle-Keeper" Oliver finally finished saying. Oliver was about to release the balls when Draco stopped him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, can I please be a chaser?" Draco asked. Oliver gave him a weird look and answered his request.  
  
"Ok Draco and Pansy switch places" Oliver said.  
  
"On your mark 3, 2, 1, and GO!!" screamed Wood. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's soared high into the air. The balls went everywhere as Harry and Pansy went on top to look for the snitch while everyone was trying to get the quaffle. Millicent caught it and started to move towards the Gryffindor goal posts, when the ball "accidentally" fell from Millicent's hand and Hermione grabbed the quaffle. Draco saw this and started to go after Hermione, he was a good player but she was faster because she weighed less and was able to make a goal.  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor!" Oliver shouted. Draco grunted and got the quaffle as he started to fly towards the Gryffindor's goal posts again.  
  
~*Ground*~  
  
While everyone was playing the game, someone was watching down below and reporting all the information back to his master.  
  
"Master I spotted them what shall I do with them?" that man asked.  
  
"Get them killed of course I don't want some teenager gods destroying me while I'm this close to conquering my dream" the high voice said.  
  
"Yes master as you wish" the man said. The man pulled out his wand and started to whisper a jinx to put on the young goddess, once he did so he turned around and left.  
  
~*The Game*~  
  
Hermione was about to make a turn when her broom started to go out of control on her, she tried to control it with her mind but it was no use, it was too powerful, 'somebody tampered with the broom' Hermione thought. The broom was taking Hermione higher and higher.  
  
*Draco help me!* Hermione mentally screamed. Draco heard her cry and quickly moved up to get her but as he moved up, the broom moved up too, he couldn't do anything. Then he saw Potter and Weasley trying to get her but it was no use either. Then suddenly his worst fears happened the broom bucked Hermione off and Hermione was holding on with one hand, Draco moved higher and so did Ron and Harry but the Bludgers were jinxed too and were going after them. Draco went a little bit higher and so did Hermione's broom how was he going to save her. Then Hermione slipped off the broom and fell a few feet before she held herself up with her powers. Everyone was in shock that Hermione was floating but Draco was relieved.  
  
*Draco I can't hold myself much longer* Hermione said.  
  
*Don't worry I'm coming* Draco said. But as soon as he reached Hermione her powers couldn't hold her anymore and she started to fall at a very fast speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know you hate me for stopping there. SINCE NOBODY GUESSED DRACO'S POWER RIGHT I WON'T TELL YOU UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT IF YOU GUESS RIGHT I'LL ADD YOU TO MY STORY!!  
  
Relena Potter- I really don't know it just came to me while watching my favorite T.V. show  
  
DanishGirl- here's the update  
  
Calm Serene- I know I had a hard time writing the chapter especially that part! LOL  
  
G00bliN- Just say I'm a fantastic writer in the whole wide world, LOL, here's the update  
  
death to all rubix cubes- nope sorry you don't win that's just their normal god and goddess powers but keep on guessing  
  
mdemanatee- here's more!  
  
Hallie Walker- here's the next chapter but your probably gonna yell at me again, LOL  
  
~*Tomsgurl4lyfe*~  
  
. 


	7. Frozen in Time

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot  
  
Chapter 7: Frozen in time  
  
Recap-  
  
*Draco help me!* Hermione mentally screamed. Draco heard her cry and quickly moved up to get her but as he moved up, the broom moved up too, he couldn't do anything. Then he saw Potter and Weasley trying to get her but it was no use either. Then suddenly his worst fears happened the broom bucked Hermione off and Hermione was holding on with one hand, Draco moved higher and so did Ron and Harry but the Bludgers were jinxed too and were going after them. Draco went a little bit higher and so did Hermione's broom how was he going to save her. Then Hermione slipped off the broom and fell a few feet before she held herself up with her powers. Everyone was in shock that Hermione was floating but Draco was relieved.  
  
*Draco I can't hold myself much longer* Hermione said.  
  
*Don't worry I'm coming* Draco said. But as soon as he reached Hermione her powers couldn't hold her anymore and she started to fall at a very fast speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Intro w/ Jay Z:  
  
Yes  
  
So Crazy Right  
  
Most Incredibly, its your girl, Bee  
  
Its your boy, young.  
  
Intro w/ Beyonce:  
  
You Ready?  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Intro w/ Jay-Z:  
  
Yea, history in the making,  
  
Part 2, so crazy right now  
  
Verse 1:  
  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
  
I touch on you more and more every time  
  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
  
Call your name two three times in a row  
  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
  
Cuz I know I don't understand  
  
Just how your love can do what no one else can  
  
Crazy In Love (ft. Jay-Z)  
  
Chrous 1:  
  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
  
Your love got me lookin' so crazy right now  
  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
  
Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now  
  
Got me hopin' you'll page me right now  
  
Your kiss got me hopin' you'll save me right now  
  
Lookin' so crazy in love, your love got me lookin' so crazy in love  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
  
Verse 2:  
  
When I talk to my friends so quitely  
  
Who he think he is? Look what you did to me  
  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress  
  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress  
  
Its the way that you know what I thought I knew  
  
Its the beat my heart skips when I'm with you  
  
But I still don't understand  
  
Just how your love what no one else can  
  
Chorus 2:  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
  
Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
I'm Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
Verse 3:  
  
Check it, let's go  
  
Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,  
  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,  
  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)  
  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,  
  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,  
  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,  
  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo,  
  
a star like Ringo, roll like ??  
  
Crazy bring ya whole set,  
  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,  
  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)  
  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,  
  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
Been dealing with chain smokers,  
  
But how you think I got the name Hova?  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
I been realer the game's over,  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One!  
  
Bridge 1:  
  
Got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
  
HEY!  
  
Chrous 3:  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
  
Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
Beyonce- Crazy in Love  
  
Draco was hocked as he watched Hermione fall at an alarming speed he tried to go down on his broom, but it wasn't fast enough, he wished he could save her, but they were at least 100 yards before she touched the ground and at the speed she was falling she would certainly die on impact. Draco could do nothing but reach out his arm for her trying to get her, he still couldn't reach her, and she already went unconscious, he was fed up, so he shot his hand at her and then all of a sudden she stopped moving, she was just frozen in midair. Draco looked around he noticed that everyone was not moving at all around him too. 'It must be my new power' thought Draco he could freeze time. He went to go pick up Hermione and flew to the Hospital Wing, when he was far enough from everyone, he flicked his hand and everyone became unfrozen again and very confused.  
  
~*Hospital Wing*~  
  
"Is she going to be alright Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked looking concerned.  
  
"Well from what you told me Mr. Malfoy she looks like she's been through a lot of shock so she should wake up later on this evening" Madame Pomfrey said. Draco just stared at Hermione; he really wished she was ok.  
  
"Now excuse me but I must get through the . . . oops" Madame Pomfrey just bumped into her with all of her surgical instruments on it. The table and supplies were nearly half way over when Draco flicked his hands and they stopped in midair. Madam Pomfrey eyed him closely and then spoke.  
  
"You should be careful more Mr. Malfoy about revealing your powers, you may never know who might be watching" she said and picked up all of her instruments that were frozen in midair. He walked away and back into her office. When Draco knew she wasn't watching, he tried to talk to Hermione.  
  
*Hermione please wake up, I don't wanna lose you* Draco said. Hermione just sat their stiff as a board.  
  
*I know we had our differences but please Hermione wake up, my goddess* Draco said as a tear came down from his face. He finally realized it, he was in love with this girl, but not just in love but crazy in love with her, he couldn't live with out her. She was apart of him as he was apart of her.  
  
*Oh Draco stop I'm not dead I'm just unconscious* Hermione said. Draco looked over towards her, but she still looked the same.  
  
*Well then how come you're not moving* Draco asked.  
  
*I don't know didn't Madame Pomfrey said I would wake up in a few hours?* Hermione asked.  
  
*Yea* Draco answered, still holding Hermione's hand.  
  
*Go back to class, I don't want you to miss anything on my account, so don't worry I'll see you at Dinner* Hermione said.  
  
*ok bye* Hermione said.  
  
*Bye* Draco said as he walked out of the room, his class right now was potions so he could get away with being lazy in that class. 'I'm just glad she's alright' he thought. Before he went to potions class he went to the kitchens where he always got free food from the house elves and ordered some red cordial, his favorite drink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know really short but I didn't want to leave you on the cliffhanger like that!  
  
mdemanatee- here's the next chapter  
  
paprika90- here's the update  
  
daggairune- I knew someone was gonna yell at me for that  
  
DanishGirl- ::thinks hard:: you'll just have to read and find out  
  
Calm Serene- Did you like that last part I added? Here's the update  
  
Meg- nope sorry but good guess anyways, sorry if I had to make the chapter a cliffhanger but I really wanted to be suspenseful.  
  
FrozenFlames- yea I love that rollercoaster it's my favorite, I go on it every time I got to Islands of Adventure, I like fire better though it has more loops and stuff.  
  
I'll*Never*Know*Why- that would be funny if Draco can freestyle but I just can't picture him as the free style type.  
  
~*Toms gurl4lyfe*~  
  
. 


	8. Funerals and Classes

Disclaimer: I own the plot that's about it  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Chapter 8: Funerals and Classes  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Recap-  
  
*I don't know didn't Madame Pomfrey said I would wake up in a few hours?* Hermione asked.  
  
*Yea* Draco answered, still holding Hermione's hand.  
  
*Go back to class, I don't want you to miss anything on my account, so don't worry I'll see you at Dinner* Hermione said.  
  
*ok bye* Hermione said.  
  
*Bye* Draco said as he walked out of the room, his class right now was potions so he could get away with being lazy in that class. 'I'm just glad she's alright' he thought. Before he went to potions class he went to the kitchens where he always got free food from the house elves and ordered some red cordial, his favorite drink.  
  
When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
  
Time and time again  
  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
  
So let's go there  
  
Let's make our escape  
  
Come on, let's go there  
  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Can you take me higher?  
  
To the place where blind men see  
  
Can you take me higher?  
  
To the place with golden streets  
  
Although I would like our world to change  
  
It helps me to appreciate  
  
Those nights and those dreams  
  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
  
The only difference is  
  
To let love replace all our hate  
  
So let's go there  
  
Let's make our escape  
  
Come on, let's go there  
  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
  
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
  
And make them mine  
  
Creed- Higher  
  
It was about a week after the 'flying incident' but everyone just assumed that Oliver put a levitating spell on her but when the bludger hit him he lost his concentration. Hermione was back to her regular schedule with classes; she made up all of her work and did next weeks homework. Draco and Hermione also spent a lot of time together in their common room studying together. Draco spent a lot of time together with Hermione just about everywhere, the common room, doing homework together in library and their excuse to tell people was 'Head stuff' so I guess you could say they were an official couple just not telling anyone of course. It was 5:30 when Draco woke up and started getting ready, today was his father's funeral and he had to go there even though he disliked his father but he was doing it for his mother's sake. So he put on a pair of black slacks and a black polo shirt and went downstairs to where Dumbledore was waiting for him. Draco quickly wrote Hermione a note telling her that he would be back by 8:00 so they could go to classes together. He placed the note on the table and turned to look at Dumbledore, Dumbledore gave him a smile.  
  
"So I take it the soul-mates are finally getting along?" Dumbledore asked. Draco just smiled and nodded and proceeded to the door. They walked out together and down the 10 flights of stairs to the entrance of Hogwarts. They walked outside to where Draco thought would be the horseless carriage, but instead Dumbledore kept on walking towards the path of Hogsmeade. Draco gave Dumbledore a weird look but decided to follow where ever Dumbledore was taking him. They reached Hogsmeade and kept on walking until they reached a apartment building. They stepped inside and Dumbledore turned around to talk to Draco.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy you are to Floo from here into your Manor to attend your father's funeral and you must Floo back and be here at precisely 7:45 do you understand?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Professor" Draco answered. Dumbledore handed him the Floo powder, Draco reached into the vase and picked up a handful of the powder. He threw it into the fire and said perfectly "Malfoy Manor!"  
  
Draco was swarming threw bright green lights until he finally stopped. He looked around and saw that he was back at his manor. He dusted himself off and walked out of the fire place. He looked around and saw that he was in his fathers study room. He walked out of the room and downstairs where he saw his mother dressed in all black crying in front of people. Draco quickly came to her aide and embraced her into a hug. They sat down next to each other waiting for the ceremony to begin; he looked around and tried to find out who was here. He saw a lot of father's friends from the ministry including Cornelius Fudge. He turned around again to face the minister as he began his prayers for his father.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Hermione woke up and turned to look at her clock, it read 6:30 she knew she had to get start getting ready for classes. She went downstairs to go take a shower and to get ready. She decided instead of taking a shower to take a bubble bath since she had time to kill, with a flick of her hands she turned on the bath faucets and let the water fill up the Jacuzzi. She put in the berry scented soap bubbles and let them rise to the surface. She slipped in to the bath tub and let the aroma clear her head. The bath was still cold so she heated it up with her fire power. Once it was warm she lied back and let the aroma take her.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Once the funeral was over Draco got up and said good bye to his mother, they embraced each other into a hug.  
  
"Have you found her yet Draco" his mother asked. Draco was a little taken back by what his mother meant but then he understood.  
  
"Yes mother I found her" he answered. Narcissa had tears swell up in her eyes again she was so proud of her son for finding her.  
  
"Is she everything you wished for Draco" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded his head and said his last good bye to her before heading back towards his father's study.  
  
"I'll see you soon mother, don't worry about me" Draco said as he walked into the fire. Narcissa waived goodbye to her son as he was surrounded by green flames and then he disappeared.  
  
Draco opened his eyes to find Dumbledore standing in front of him when he opened his eyes.  
  
"7:45 exactly very good Mister Malfoy, now come on I think that somebody is waiting for you back at school." Dumbledore said. Draco looked over at Dumbledore and nodded and followed behind him back into the school.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Draco said goodbye to Dumbledore and walked into his common room he saw that the bathroom light was on so he thought that Hermione was in there. He knocked on the door to see everything was all right.  
  
"Hermione are you in there?" Draco asked. No answer. Draco was getting worried so he took out his wand and said 'alohamora' and the door opened. He looked inside only to find a sleeping Hermione in the bath tub. Draco laughed to himself. He walked over towards her and shook her shoulders.  
  
"Hermione wake up" he said. Hermione started to come through, she opened her eyes and looked up at Draco and started to scream. She waived her arm and Draco went flying out of the bathroom and landed on the couches, he turned back to look at the door and it slammed shut. After about 5 minutes, Hermione came out with her hair all nice and straight and had her robes on. She went over and sat on the couch opposite to him while Draco just looked at her while icing his wrist with his powers.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco I guess I just got a little scared when you woke me up, I mean come on I was in a bath tub naked with you standing over me, if you were a girl wouldn't you do the same thing" Hermione asked. Draco took a minute to think about this and said.  
  
"To throw me across the bathroom?" Draco said with a sneer. Hermione gave him a innocent look.  
  
"I panicked sorry" she said. Draco just smiled at her.  
  
"So how was it?" Hermione asked. Draco knew what she meant she was talking about the funeral.  
  
"It was ok I mean I saw my mother and the rest of my family, and I had to say something about my father, and that was about it" Draco said. Hermione saw the hurt in his eyes so she didn't push the subject further.  
  
"So are we going to go to breakfast or what I'm starving" Hermione said. She grabbed Draco's hand and headed him out the door. They decided to eat in the kitchens today since they wanted to eat together. As they were walking down the hallways they noticed something pinned on the bulletin board.  
  
HOGSMEADE TRIP THIS WEEKEND FOR EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO BE READY FOR THE CHRISTAMS BALL!!  
  
Hermione and Draco started laughing as they read the sign, since they snuck into Hogsmeade along time ago when everything was still on sale; now the prices will be higher then ever. They were walking towards the painting with the pear on it when Draco started to notice something different about Hermione.  
  
"Hermione did you know that your red highlights are starting to turn blonde?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head in return.  
  
"Yes I asked mother about it, and she said it was natural, that I was a dirty blonde anyways, she said that was my natural hair color" Hermione said. They were greeted by the house elves as they walked in and sat down and were served with everything that they ordered.  
  
After they finished it was already time for classes and there first class was potions so they decided to walk together until they were close to the Potions room. They entered the room separately and went to there assign seats. Harry and Ron were already there so she sat in her seat next to them, as Draco did to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron about if they finally were able to finish their homework for Professor McGonagall, when Professor Snape came in.  
  
"Everyone get out your textbooks and turn to page 891 and get to work on the levitating potion" Snape said. There were groans and moans all over the room as everyone started to pair up. Snape saw how everyone was pairing up and shook his head.  
  
"Because I feel like it I'm going to pair you up with the opposite house" he said. After this there was even more groans and moans.  
  
Let's see . . . Potter and Goyle, Weasley and Crabbe, Granger and Malfoy, Parkinson and Brown, Blaise and Patil . . ." when he finished putting everyone together, they all moved to sit next to each other. Draco and Hermione put on mean faces but they were laughing with each other on the inside and were happy they got picked to work together. They got all the ingredients together and put it into the cauldron. They were working on their potions for an half an hour before Snape said that they should be finished by now and to test it.  
  
"Ok I'm inspecting Miss Granger you will test it for me" Snape said. Hermione got a glass and poured the potion inside it and drank it. Within a few minutes Hermione started to rise in the air, she felt like she was flying, but she couldn't move her body only to levitate it, so she decide to use some of her powers into making her move and she was flying all across the room. Harry and Ron who had to test their potions too, were trying to move and fly like Hermione but they could only move up and down. Snape saw this and said that the levitating spells where off in two minutes, Hermione counted the minutes that she had been flying but she didn't have to when she started to descend slowly to the ground. She went back and sat at her desk while enjoying her flying experience. As soon as she sat down the bell rung and the students were dismissed from the classroom.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Wow long chapter over 1,900 words can you believe that? Anyways please review they really mean a lot to me!!  
  
Lady Malfoy12- here's the update  
  
Zeriae- yea I kno, but she wasn't frozen just unconscious, I read that your subconscious still works though, but yea that would be freaky  
  
Cute-Kitty- here's the update  
  
DrAcOs-DaRk-LaDy- here's more  
  
Ruby Red4- sorry about that, I put in a smaller song this time, I just did that so I wouldn't have to write so much, cause I was having a little writers block but now I'm over it.  
  
Hallie Walker- here's the update I hope u like it  
  
paprika90- thanks I think Hermione is going to get 2 more powers and the same with Draco I don't know yet.  
  
mdemanatee- here's more  
  
Meg- nope sorry they don't get a healing power but one of Hermione's powers I gave a clue in this chapter.  
  
DanishGirl- thanks here's the next chapter  
  
Calm Serene- no I don't think a story could be turned into red cordial, but I thought you would like the part about the red cordial in there.  
  
Moo-Moo-chan- thanks here's the update 


	9. Training Part 1

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Chapter 9: Training Part 1  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Recap-  
  
"Ok I'm inspecting Miss Granger you will test it for me" Snape said. Hermione got a glass and poured the potion inside it and drank it. Within a few minutes Hermione started to rise in the air, she felt like she was flying, but she couldn't move her body only to levitate it, so she decide to use some of her powers into making her move and she was flying all across the room. Harry and Ron who had to test their potions too, were trying to move and fly like Hermione but they could only move up and down. Snape saw this and said that the levitating spells where off in two minutes, Hermione counted the minutes that she had been flying but she didn't have to when she started to descend slowly to the ground. She went back and sat at her desk while enjoying her flying experience. As soon as she sat down the bell rung and the students were dismissed from the classroom.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
After all of their classes were done Hermione and Draco met up by the portrait hole so they could do there homework together. 'Dueling Dragons' Hermione said. The portrait door swung open and they walked inside. Hermione sat on her couch while Draco sat on his.  
  
"I'm so tired from today's classes, we did a lot of stuff today" Hermione said resting her head on the couch. Draco turned to look at her, his feet were on the table crossed and his arms were crossed to and he looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well somebody wouldn't be as tired if they weren't using their powers, while performing the levating potion now would they?" Draco said with a sneer. Hermione looked back at him with a stare and Draco just shook his head.  
  
"Well it is true" he said. Hermione smiled at him and then looked up at their enchanted ceiling to see that it was raining outside. She was staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before Draco started talking to her again.  
  
"Hermione don't you think we should be preparing for Voldemort since we have to defeat him?" Draco asked. Hermione turned to look at him. Draco was right they weren't preparing when they should be. The last time Hermione visited her mother(the goddess one) she said that their powers were coming at a slow rate because we weren't exerting are self enough.  
  
"Yes I suppose you are right, but how do we prepare for Voldemort, I mean he is a Demi-god" Hermione said.  
  
"Yea and were gods and goddesses, he's only half of who we are Hermione!" Draco exclaimed to her. Draco did have a good point, but Voldemort who knew all his life he was a Demi-god has already gotten all of his strength already Hermione thought. She looked back over to Draco and sighed.  
  
"Ok Draco what do you have in mind?" Hermione asked. Draco gave a devilish grin and began to talk.  
  
"Do you know that room that Harry used to teach you guys DADA?" Draco asked.  
  
(A/n: Just to remind you this story does not follow the basis of OotP I just had to add that in there 4 the story purposes)  
  
Hermione nodded her head and then began to understand. She quickly ran over and gave Draco a hug.  
  
"That is the best idea I have ever heard you come up with Draco, so when do you wanna start training?" Hermione asked all enthusiastic now. Draco gave another sneer and Hermione started shaking her head.  
  
"Now? It's almost to late to go if were caught after hours we'll get in trouble" Hermione said now with a worried face. Draco stared at her for a couple of seconds with a weird face.  
  
"Hermione were Heads we can stay up after hours remember?" Draco said. Hermione just slapped her hand against her forehead and said 'oh yea.'  
  
"So come on lets go Hermione" Draco said as he grabbed her hand and ran out the common room. When they were outside of the corridors, Hermione told Draco to hush up because she could here Flinch on the other side of this corridor. Just as Hermione predicted Flinch came around the corner.  
  
"What are you kids doing here. . ."Flinch said until suddenly he stopped talking or stopped doing anything in general. Hermione turned around to Draco, who just smiled and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Come on you, when we get around the other corner unfreeze him" Hermione said. Draco nodded his head, when they were safely behind the other corner; Draco flicked his head and left there a baffled looking Flinch.  
  
As they got to the portrait hole, in the painting, there was a bunch of fairies sitting in a meadow picking flowers. When they saw Hermione and Draco come they immediately stopped what they were doing to look at them.  
  
"Password" one of the fairies giggled. Hermione said the password and they went inside. As they walked in they saw the room change from the boring classroom, to an updated classroom. The walls changed from moldy green to a black color and the tile on the floor turned white, there were no windows but an enchanted ceiling, to tell you what the weather was outside. All the desks were pushed a long the wall so they had all the room to their selves. When they looked to the left along the whole were cabinets, Hermione and Draco were curious so they looked inside each cabinet and drawer. Hermione checked on the left side while Draco checked on the right side. As they opened it they noticed little nameplates with their initials on it appear on the front of the door. Hermione opened where it said her name and in their were training clothes for her in her size. Draco decided to look into his and noticed he had training clothes too. They decided to grab some of the clothes and change into them.  
  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom in a light blue sports tank top and dark blue sophie shorts (A/n: I think that's how u spell it) she had her hair pinned up in a pony tail an wearing sneakers. She turned to her left to see Draco coming out, he was wearing black basketball shorts and a white wife-beater and he too were also wearing sneakers. They turned to look at each other and blush.  
  
"Come let's get this over with" Hermione said walking towards the middle of the room.  
  
"How do we know how are we going to train?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled, she looked at something across the room and used her powers to make it come to her. When it reached her hands Hermione opened it and started to flip through the pages.  
  
"Where did you find that?" Draco asked. Hermione pointed to the drawer with his name on it in the far right hand corner.  
  
"It was a gift from your father" Hermione said. Draco knew what she was talking about she was talking about Poseidon.  
  
"Well shall we get started?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her and smiled to her.  
  
"Yes we shall" Draco said and began to read lesson 1.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
A/N: Yes I know very short chapter, but since I only got a few reviews I didn't wanna update the whole chapter so I'll do part 1 of this chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue-Dreamz- Hermione doesn't have any new powers at least not yet anyways, but here's the update  
  
mdemanatee- here's the update  
  
DanishGirl- thanks  
  
Debatingqueen- I know they could couldn't they?  
  
Meg- no she doesn't she just used her power to make her move instead of just levate, but you guessed pretty close to what 1 of Hermione's next powers are going to be.  
  
Hallie Walker- I tried to update sooner but for this story I only update on the weekends, if maybe lucky I'll updated during the week.  
  
paprika90- yea I am gonna do something like that but not until later once Hermione gets her new power (which is coming up soon) she's gonna need Harry's help with something, so obliviously she has to tell him about her being a goddess.  
  
Calm Serene- I don't know about the pink nail polish but I'll think about the red and green food, if you have anymore ideas please let me know.  
  
~*Tomsgurl4lyfe*~  
  
. 


	10. Training Part 2

A/N: Wow were on Double Digits yea!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Chapter 10: Training Part 2  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"How do we know how are we going to train?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled, she looked at something across the room and used her powers to make it come to her. When it reached her hands Hermione opened it and started to flip through the pages.  
  
"Where did you find that?" Draco asked. Hermione pointed to the drawer with his name on it in the far right hand corner.  
  
"It was a gift from your father" Hermione said. Draco knew what she was talking about she was talking about Poseidon.  
  
"Well shall we get started?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her and smiled to her.  
  
"Yes we shall" Draco said and began to read lesson 1.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
As Hermione began to read the first lesson Draco was till looking around the room. He was in complete awe that this is where Harry started Dumbledore's army.  
  
(A/N: Like I said before has nothing to do with OotP)  
  
After a couple of more minutes of waiting Draco finally lost his patients.  
  
"Come on Hermione what's the first thing we do?" Draco asked. Hermione put the book down on top of the desk and walked over to the wall. If she remembered what the book said she should be able to do this.  
  
"This" she said. Hermione started to run towards the wall, then jumped and started running up it as soon she was high enough she did a back flip off the wall and landed behind Draco. Draco just stared at Hermione in shock. She then smiled and explained what to do to Draco.  
  
"The first lesson is how to defy gravity, just imagine there is no gravity to pull you down and you'll be fine" Hermione said. Draco nodded to Hermione and then looked at the wall, he was a little a nervous at first but then he got over it. He started running towards the wall and jumped and started running up it, then pushed off the wall and did a back flip and landed in front of Hermione.  
  
"Wow that was awesome, what else is there?" Draco asked. Hermione just smiled towards him.  
  
"I don't know lets take a look" Hermione said. She read the next page of the book it said that they must work together to stop enemies from harming them if they wanted a simulation of what they just learn say this out loud, "Realistico umani".  
  
Hermione read this out loud and saw the whole room go dark it looked like if they were in a basement of some sort. Then saw 5 death eaters in front of them. Draco looked at Hermione, and she began to explain as they surrounded them.  
  
"We have to use our powers to protect ourselves, do you have any ideas how Draco?" Hermione said as they started to come closer to them.  
  
"Yea one" Draco flicked his wrist and all the death eaters were frozen.  
  
"We don't have that much time, their gonna become unfrozen soon, we have to think of something" Hermione said. As she was saying this, the Death Eaters started to move again Draco flicked his wrists at them, but they didn't stop moving.  
  
"Umm Hermione my freezing powers aren't working" Draco said. Hermione grew worried because one of the death eaters was about to throw a curse at them, as the death eater was saying the spell Hermione used her power to make it fly back at the death eater killing him instantly.  
  
"1 down 4 to go" Hermione said looking back at Draco. Draco was busy fighting off a death eater; it was running towards Draco about to charge him, Draco didn't know what to do, so he concentrated on there being no gravity, he jumped and did a flip in the air allowing the Death eater to run right passed him, as Draco came back down, he kicked him in his stomach, and the Death eater just vanished.  
  
"2 down 3 to go" Draco said allowed hoping Hermione would here him. But Hermione was busy with her own troubles; the other two Death Eaters had decided to gang up on her. Hermione was stuck in the corner; she was starting to get scared because they were coming closer to her. One of them raised their wands and was about to say "Ava. . ." when Hermione screamed and held out her hands and fire sprang from her hand in jet streams towards the death eaters. They caught fire and started to burn and then they evaporated. Hermione wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled at Draco who was asking her if she was ok.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Draco asked picking her up from the floor. She had minor cuts and bruises but nothing to major. She nodded her head and Draco placed her on one of the desks, to rest. He placed one of her fallen hairs behind her ear and smiled at her. He was about to lean in and kiss her when Hermione screamed "Draco behind you."  
  
The last death eater managed to transfigure his wand into a dagger and struck Draco in the stomach as he was turning around. Hermione saw this and shot fire at the death eater until he was evaporated as well. She saw Draco sank to the floor clutching the dagger in his hands. He managed to pull it out of him before he passed out. Hermione quickly rushed over to him and held his head up, the room immediately turned back to it's normal arrangement, while they just sat there. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes as he looked into hers. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly on the backside of her palm. Hermione's eyes started to water up as she saw Draco dying right in front of her and she couldn't get up.  
  
"I-I-I-" As Draco said this he passed out, his limp form was in her arms, Hermione started to cry and hold Draco close to her. She wished she could get to the hospital wing but it would take to long and Draco was dying right in front of her. She kept picturing herself in the hospital wing, in the hospital wing.  
  
(A/N: I was going to stop there but then I thought that would be to mean)  
  
. "I wish I was in the hospital wing, I wish I was in the hospital wing" Hermione said to herself. She kept trying to concentrate her powers to take them there but it was no use. Suddenly white and blue lights started to form around her and Draco; Hermione grasped Draco as tight as she could, not knowing what was happening. She saw the room in front of her go all white and then suddenly she was in the hospital wing. She looked around just to make sure that's where they were.  
  
"Draco were here, just hold on a little bit longer" Hermione said to Draco.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey are you here?" Hermione yelled out. The little old nurse walked out of her office to see who was calling her.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger but no need to shout. . . Oh my gracious what happened?" she said looking at Draco.  
  
"No time to explain, just help him please" Hermione cried. Madame Pomfrey used her wand to lift Draco on to the bed, by looking at Hermione's clothes Draco had already lost a lot of blood. She lifted his shirt up a little bit to see how bad his injury was.  
  
"He has certainly lost a lot of blood, I don't know if I can pull him through he might be stuck in a coma for weeks" Madame Pomfrey was saying as she tried to heal him with her charms. Hermione was devastated when she heard that Draco might be in a coma for weeks. She just had to read that stupid spell. Hermione was more now then she was before. Madame Pomfrey saw this and told Hermione to step outside. Hermione walked outside and looked at Draco from the inside while Madame Pomfrey tried to bring him back.  
  
!*!*!*! COUPLE HOURS LATER!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy will be fine he just lost a lot o blood and he should recover in about a couple of days" Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione's face changed from sad to joyful.  
  
"Can I see him Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked. She nodded her head and Hermione went inside to see Draco. Draco was still asleep when Hermione entered; she quickly grabbed a chair and sat by Draco while holding his hand. She moved her fingers lightly over his hands. Hermione stayed there all day until night, until she fell asleep, but one thing was still bothering her, how did she get from the room to here? That was her last thought before Hermione fell asleep.  
  
!*!*!*!* DREAMING !*!*!*!*  
  
Hermione found herself back on Mount Olympus; she opened the gates and saw her mom resting on the sofa.  
  
"Well hello my daughter what brings you here?" Hera asked. Hermione sat next to her mom on the opposite sofa.  
  
"Mom do I have new powers, you know with blue and white lights?" Hermione asked. Hera was baffled by what her daughter was asking but the understood.  
  
"Oh no darling those were my powers I used to help you and Draco out" Hera said. Hermione glanced at her.  
  
"So I don't have new teleport powers" Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"Nope sorry dear, but I can tell you this that you will receive your new powers soon" Hera said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Hermione asked with enthusiasm. Hera pointed towards Hermione's hair.  
  
"Remember when you first received your powers you had red highlights?" Hera asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well haven't you noticed that their not red anymore and have turned a blondish color? That means that your powers are progressing, when you get all of your powers your highlights will turn a platinum blonde similar to Draco's" Hera said.  
  
"Wow so I'll know when I get my next my power?" Hermione asked. Hera nodded.  
  
"Yes and like I said very soon, now good bye Hermione and comeback to visit me soon" Hera said.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!* Regular POV !*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Hermione woke up to see that Draco was still sleeping in the bed. Wow so she would get her next power soon, 'I wonder what it will be Hermione thought', but before she could think she was too tired and laid her head down on Draco's bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
A/N: Wow so what is Hermione's next power going to be? If you wanna find out, review and I will post.  
  
Blue-Dreamz- they started training this chapter, they defeat voldi later on in the story, and their already boyfriend and girlfriend, read Chapter 8, Funerals and Classes  
  
Meg- nope sorry, that's not her next power, but her next one has something to do with Harry, so don't worry you'll see  
  
mdemanatee- thanks  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS- I don't know why they leave Harry and Ron out, but I am going to use Harry in this one.  
  
Calm Serene- thanks for the ideas I like the one about the confetti.  
  
starlover11- thanks I already e-mailed you the answer 


	11. Premonitions and Harry finds out

A/N: READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 12: Premonitions and Harry finds out  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione woke up to see that Draco was still sleeping in the bed. Wow so she would get her next power soon, 'I wonder what it will be Hermione thought', but before she could think she was too tired and laid her head down on Draco's bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
It was already late October by the time Draco was released from the hospital. He was only in there for a week but it seemed he was there for a life time. Halloween was in a couple of days, and Dumbledore was just going to have a big feast since they were having a Christmas Ball. It was late at night and Hermione was reading her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History, when she felt really tired from all the stress of her life, so she marked the page that she was at and fell asleep on her bed.  
  
^^^ Dream ^^^  
  
Hermione was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was having a horrible nightmare about someone. She could hear the high shrill of laughter in someone's voice. Hermione was moving fast through out the dream she saw glimpses of Voldemort leading an Army towards Hogwarts, she also saw glimpses of the battle, she also saw Harry, Ron, and Draco fighting side beside to fight off Voldemort but where was she? Then she saw herself up in the tower holding something close to her, she wanted to get a closer look of what she was holding, but then Voldemort saw her.  
  
"Hermione" he said.  
  
"No you can't take me I won't let you" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione wake up" said Voldemort and a familiar voice.  
  
^^^Regular POV ^^^  
  
She woke up to see Draco wide awake and have his hands on her shoulders trying to wake up. She squinted her eyes trying to get use to the darkness, but then she started to have the dreams come back to her and she started to cry. She fell into Draco's arms and cried all of her emotions out.  
  
"Hermione that must have been some nightmare what did you see?" Draco asked her trying to calm down.  
  
"I saw Voldemort and you guys fighting in battle here at Hogwarts, but I wasn't in it, well at least half of the dream I saw" Hermione said. Draco looked at her baffled but then understood.  
  
"You mean you had a premonition about the future?" Draco asked while still holding on to Hermione. Hermione nodded her head, and sank into Draco's embrace, she held him tighter until he started to move uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh sorry I completely forgot about you being hurt are you ok?" asked Hermione. Draco just nodded his head and patted his stomach lightly.  
  
"Yea the wound his healed up, but I'm still a little sore, so I guess you got your new power?" he said. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I guess, it's not that great of a power, but I guess it will do, but I wonder?" Hermione said. Her face changed from a sad to a lightened expression.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco I have to go now, I just thought of something" Hermione said as she ran out of the Hospital Wing and towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione walked up to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password and walked inside. As she walked inside, she came into view of Harry and Ron playing chess. She then heard Harry give a groan and Ron saying yes I win again. Hermione walked over there to see what was going on.  
  
"So what's the score now guys?" Hermione asked. Ron looked towards Hermione.  
  
"Ronald Weasley 123 wins, Harry Potter 1 win, even though he only won because I was sick" Ron said. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes.  
  
"So what can we do for you Hermione since we haven't seen you in a long time" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry and sat down on the couch besides him.  
  
"I wanted to talk with you Harry about something, Ron can you please give us a minute?" Hermione looked at Ron with pleading eyes. He looked at Hermione's eyes and immediately felt sympathy for her.  
  
"Ok but just for a moment I'll be right outside the portrait hole" Ron said while getting up and leaving the room. When Hermione knew he was gone, she quickly turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Look Harry there's something I need to talk to you about. . ." Hermione said but then Harry broke her off.  
  
"Yea how about where you been for the past two months or how come you don't hang out with us anymore?" Harry said in anger.  
  
"Look Harry I know your mad at me but that's why I came to explain it to you" Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Ok I'm listening" Harry said while leaning back in the couch to get comfortable.  
  
"Ok I'll start from the beginning, the week before school started I found out I was a goddess, a real goddess, I know it sounds crazy but I am one, and I got powers to go with it too, so anyways, I saw my mom who lives on Mt. Olympus and she told me that I have to defeat a Demi-god who lives on Earth which we just found out was Voldemort, and that I was suppose to find my god soul-mate, which happens to be Draco, and me and him get new powers every now and then so we can defeat Voldemort, and I just got a weird premonition with Voldemort in it and I need your help with it" she said finally finishing. Harry just stared at Hermione and tried to take all this in, but he just kept on opening his mouth and closing it at a loss for words. But he just folded his arms and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Show me" is all Harry said. Hermione looked at him with a weird look.  
  
"Show me your powers" Harry asked. Hermione stood and pointed her hand to the cold fireplace, a shot of fire came from her hands and the fireplace was on fire, Harry fell backwards in shock.  
  
"Bloody Hell Hermione, what else can you do?" Harry asked now starting to believe her. Hermione nodded her head and with a swift of her hand, Harry was floating about 4 feet from the ground and now shocked as ever.  
  
"Ok Hermione I believe you, what did you want to know or ask me about?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione sat back down on the couch and gently brought Harry down on the couch opposite to her.  
  
"I had a dream of Voldemort attacking Hogwarts, has your scar been hurting lately?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Yea a little too much actually, every time it hurts he's angry at somebody" Harry said to Hermione.  
  
"Just keep me informed if it starts hurting you again, and maybe I'll try to have another dream about it" Hermione said heading towards the portrait hole, she turned back to look at Harry.  
  
"Please don't tell Ron about me and Draco I don't think he can take it" Hermione said and left the common room, she then headed back towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked Draco as she sat by his side.  
  
Draco rolled over to where Hermione was and perched his head on his hand while his elbow supported him.  
  
"Yes Madame Pomfrey gave me something for the pain, but it's getting better, she said I can go in a couple of hours, just to make sure it doesn't get infected or anything" he said. Hermione looked at Draco and started to blush.  
  
"Did she say it was ok to put back on your shirt?" Hermione asked while blushing. Draco saw this and decided to push his luck a little more.  
  
"Yea I probably should it's getting a little cold in here" Draco said. He sat up in bed and started to flex his muscles with out showing Hermione he was really trying too. Hermione looked at him up and down, and like what she saw. 'Must be from all the Quidditch training' she thought. Draco just smirked at her and saw her blush even more, she turned her head away to not see him but Draco thought it was cute what she did.  
  
"It's ok to look Hermione, I won't bite" Draco said laughingly. Hermione turned to stare at his chest once more before returning to his eyes. They were a grayish- silver color that Hermione knew ever too well.  
  
"I know I just didn't want to invade on your privacy" Hermione said while staring at the ceiling. Draco was just smiling away knowing he was making her uncomfortable so he decided to push it further he liked messing with Hermione. He got off the bed with his shirt still not put on and stood in front of Hermione. He stood just close enough for her to feel his warm breath; he put his hands on either side of her and put his face close to hers.  
  
"You know Hermione you're going to have to get used to seeing me like this, after all we have to make more gods and goddesses to help continue the cycle" he said in a sexy voice. Hermione's eyes went wide as to what he was saying he leaned in closer as if to give her a kiss, she leaned forward too, she felt his warm breath tingling on her lips, but as soon as they were mere centimeters apart, he gave a quick peck on her cheek.  
  
"See you later Hermione" Draco said pulling on his shirt and walking off towards the common room. Hermione was just left there standing in daze until a couple of minutes later when reality finally came back to her.  
  
"Oh wait until I get you Draco Malfoy" she said and stormed out of the Hospital Wing towards the common room where Draco had gone.  
  
"And I know just how to get you" Hermione said with a hint in her eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Hey everyone thank you for reviewing and please continue it!  
  
malfoysrock- it'll be a long time before I finish the story, but how about the next chapter  
  
mdemanatee- thanks here's he update  
  
CApTaIN MRs. FaRQuAR FeLToN- thanx jenn that means a lot  
  
Zeriae- yea I kno I need to work on my grammer structure a little more but I'm working on it  
  
Oceanguardian- your teachers mean, well thanx for reviewing and here's the update  
  
Domiandcorson- yea I kno I just put those songs so I wouldn't have to write as much, but I'll stop doing that. Harry will play a part in my story.  
  
LovesBitch2- thanx cool name  
  
Calm Serene- LoL yea I kno you have mentioned red cordial in every single one, but thanx for the ideas.  
  
Blue-Dreamz- don't worry happens to everyone, here's the next chapter  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS- yea your right they do, oh well in my story gods and goddesses do bleed, but w/e lol  
  
Rhoswen- here's the update  
  
I'll*Never*Know*Why- You guessed good cause that's what her future powers are going to be, the Empath power, I'm going in order when they first got their powers if you watched it from when Pru was still around, and if you did you should figure out what Draco's next power is going to be.  
  
death to all rubix cubes- I know I LOVE Draco too  
  
Meg- here's the next chapter sorry to confuse you maybe this chapter will explain what I meant.  
  
DanishGirl- thanks *lol* 


	12. A Prank Gone Terribly Wrong

A/N: I think this chapter is kinda R, but not really cause their no like 'real stuff' about it. Just want to let you know  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 13: A Prank gone Terribly Wrong  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You know Hermione you're going to have to get used to seeing me like this, after all we have to make more gods and goddesses to help continue the cycle" he said in a sexy voice. Hermione's eyes went wide as to what he was saying he leaned in closer as if to give her a kiss, she leaned forward too, she felt his warm breath tingling on her lips, but as soon as they were mere centimeters apart, he gave a quick peck on her cheek.  
  
"See you later Hermione" Draco said pulling on his shirt and walking off towards the common room. Hermione was just left there standing in daze until a couple of minutes later when reality finally came back to her.  
  
"Oh wait until I get you Draco Malfoy" she said and stormed out of the Hospital Wing towards the common room where Draco had gone.  
  
"And I know just how to get you" Hermione said with a hint in her eyes.  
  
^^^^  
  
Hermione went back up to her room and skipped dinner to work on her plan of action to get back at Draco. An idea came to her mind she thought was the perfect plan, she used her premonition powers to see how it would turn out and she had big smile on her face. She got up out of bed to go change into her silky black night dress for the prank, she was gonna seduce Draco and then embarrass him. She said a few charms to make her straight and put a little bit of lip-gloss on to make her lips shine. She opened her door and walked quietly down the stairs, she peaked around the corner to see if he was there. She saw him just sitting there reading 'Hogwarts, A History' on his couch and in a black beater and black shorts, his back was leaning against the couch so it would make Hermione's job a lot easier. She walked down the stairs in a graceful manner and sat down on the opposite couch of Draco, she laid down with her legs stretched out and her head lying against the edge of the couch. She then turned toward Draco and looked at him intently. He then looked up from his book and looked at her.  
  
"Is there something you want. . ." he stopped mid-sentence as he looked at her, she was beautiful, she laid there looking all innocent but Draco knew she wasn't, so he decided to play along to whatever scheme she conducted.  
  
"You know Draco, there's been something on my mind" she said all sexy. He looked at her with longing in his eyes.  
  
"And what's that?" he asked. Hermione got up from the couch and walked over towards Draco. She stood in front of him before she sat down and straddled him. She put her hands on either side of his head.  
  
"You" she said and she leaned in for a kiss. She did butterfly kisses all over his lips, until Draco couldn't handle it anymore, then he brought his hand to her face and pushed his lips against hers firmly. She was a little taken back by his response but just decided to go with it. Draco was enjoying this too much, so he pushed her down on the couch and continued their love session.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione woke up feeling all warm, she was covered in white sheets with a black comforter on top, she snuggled closer to the warm object still feeling sleepy, then reality hit her, her sheets were red not black. She woke up startled and turned towards the warm object it was Draco. She gathered up all the blankets around her and started to get out of bed when Draco grabbed her wrist. She turned back slowly to look at him. Her brown and blonde curls falling over her shoulders, she looked into his eyes and saw that he was really sorry for last night. She just nodded her head and got up out of the bed and headed down stairs for the bathroom. Hermione thought this was a prank gone horribly wrong.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione finally finished her shower and headed back downstairs to go to breakfast. She saw Draco waiting for her at the portrait hole. She held her head up and walked towards him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, but you were the one who came on to me" Draco said in a soft voice. Hermione just nodded her head.  
  
"Did you use protection, I don't seem to remember?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded his head.  
  
"I know that were gonna be a little different now, but we can work through this right?" Draco asked. Draco held out his hand towards Hermione, Hermione looked at it before placing her own in there.  
  
"Yea I guess we can" she said and they walked together to the Great Hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/n: Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OceanGuardian- ok well sorry for not updating sooner I just had a lot to do  
  
CApTaIN MRs. FaRQuAR FeLToN- sorry for not updating in a while jenny, sorry, I'm gonna review your story now  
  
mdemanatee- your welcome  
  
firesprite101- thanks, I'm glad you like it  
  
lee- here's the update  
  
roses in bloom- here's the update  
  
Calm Serene- in the premonition Draco was fighting with the others, you're the first person to catch on about that  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS- thanks  
  
Meg- here's the update  
  
Aphroditebunny- YOU'RE A WINNER!! You won my little contest about finding out their powers!!! If you want to be in my story just give me a name you want your character to be, and your character is a girl 


	13. You can do what and I'm what! 1

A/N: Sorry it's really short but I'll update the next part the chapter tomorrow, cause I'm studying for finals, tomorrow I have World History and algebra, wish me luck!!!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 14 ½ : You can do what and I'm what?  
  
***************  
  
Hermione finally finished her shower and headed back downstairs to go to breakfast. She saw Draco waiting for her at the portrait hole. She held her head up and walked towards him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, but you were the one who came on to me" Draco said in a soft voice. Hermione just nodded her head.  
  
"Did you use protection, I don't seem to remember?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded his head.  
  
"I know that were gonna be a little different now, but we can work through this right?" Draco asked. Draco held out his hand towards Hermione, Hermione looked at it before placing her own in there.  
  
"Yea I guess we can" she said and they walked together to the Great Hall.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I just came back from a quidditch match with Hufflepuff, which of course we won, and now I have to go to the Great Hall to help Hermione setup for the Christmas ball that was in 2 days. Everyone else was at Hogsmeade shopping for their dress robes and such, I was glad that me and Hermione went early so we didn't have to deal with lines, but their was something on my mind that was still troubling me. Right now I'm walking through the corridors and I just now think about it. When Hermione asked me if I used protection that night that we had sex, I know I told her that I did, but that was a lie and I didn't want to scare her. She might be pregnant now but I don't want to tell her because she might freak out or something. Maybe I should tell her, well I'm entering the Great hall now here goes nothing.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hey Draco I need your help with something, does the ice crystals look better up or down?" Hermione said. Draco looked up and saw her levitating about 50 feet in the air. 'She is really getting the hang of her power', Draco thought. None of them have gotten a power yet since Hermione's premonition power but Draco saw her highlights changing blonder everyday so somebody should get a new power soon.  
  
"Right there Hermione it's really good" Draco answered her.  
  
"Thanks I spent all day here working, and I heard you guys won, that's a big surprise" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey can you give me a boost so I can help you out?" Draco asked. With a swift of Hermione's hand, Draco soared up to wear Hermione was, he started to tie all the blue and silver streamers to their places.  
  
"Hermione is this good?" Draco asked looking the other way. Draco waited for a moment but no one answered he turned to look at Hermione and she looked like she was about ready to pass out. Suddenly her power gave up on her and she started to fall, Draco grabbed on to a ledge so he wouldn't fall but watched Hermione do so. He wished he could catch her so nothing bad would happen to her. Then all of a sudden blue and white lights started to form around Draco and they fell at the speed of light to catch Hermione, then they traveled all the way to the hospital wing.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Yes I know this is not like me to write so short, but I'll post the other half tomorrow and write back to everyone on the next chapter. 


	14. You can do what and I'm what! 2

A/N: ok this is the other half of chapter 14 my apologize and I think I did really good on my World History test it was so easy.  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 14 ½ : You can do what and I'm what?  
  
*****************  
  
Hermione woke up in the hospital wing, she looked around and saw Madame Pomfrey in her office writing down stuff. Hermione laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She was thinking about how she got here, the last thing she remembered was asking Draco if something looked good up or down and then other then that she can't remember. She turned on her side to stare at the door when all of a sudden blue and white lights were appearing in front of her. Hermione jumped at the sight of this but as soon as she saw Draco's form appear she then calmed down.  
  
"Your up that's good you been out for a couple of hours" Draco said as he walked over to Hermione. They embraced each other in a hug. As they pulled away from each other Hermione had a startled look on her face.  
  
"So let me guess that whole light spectral is your new power?" Hermione said sarcastically. Draco gave a lopsided grin and nodded his head.  
  
"I looked it up, it's something called Orbing when I can travel from place to place, anywhere, anytime" Draco said. Hermione smiled and was glad Draco finally got his new power.  
  
"Ok so that means that our powers so far are fire, telekinesis, premonition, and ice, freezing time, and orbing, that pretty good for powers" Hermione said. Draco just nodded and sat on the bed beside her and they were just talking until Madame Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Now Mister Malfoy, I'm not going to let you stay here to long but I have something very important to tell Ms. Granger" Pomfrey said.  
  
Hermione looked from Draco to Madame Pomfrey and gave a worried face. Madame Pomfrey stood in between Then she magically appeared a chair and sat in between them.  
  
"Hermione you must be very lucky, you could of died if Draco hadn't used his powers to catch you might of lost you and your baby's life" she said. At the sounds of her last words the whole room went silent. Hermione just had a shocked look on her face, she looked at Draco and began to cry, Draco embraced her in a hug and was trying to calm her down, but because her emotions were overwhelming her and objects were flying around the place.  
  
"Hermione calm down I know you're a little upset" Draco tried.  
  
"A little?!" Hermione said as the beaker next to her exploded.  
  
"Ms. Granger please calm down it's not all that bad" Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione was finally able to manage to calm down a little so she could talk to her.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger I looked at your charts and they say your at least a week pregnant which is still quite early, now do you wish to keep or get rid of it because now is the time to do it" Madame Pomfrey said. Draco looked at Hermione and he could see a inner battle within her. Draco wanted to ease her pain but he could see it was no use.  
  
*Hermione it's ok I will be here for you and our baby* he said mentally to her.  
  
*I know Draco but I don't I'm so young I have my whole life ahead of me* she said to him.  
  
*Hermione don't worry we have Madame Pomfrey here to help us with the child* Draco said.  
  
*Draco I just realize Madame Pomfrey can't help us, she doesn't know how a god baby works, it's probably too much power for her to handle* Hermione said.  
  
*Your right but I know the one person who can help us and we have to visit them* he said.  
  
*Who Draco who are you talking about?* Hermione asked.  
  
*Our parents* Draco said.  
  
"Have you thought about it Ms. Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked again. Hermione looked from Draco to her.  
  
"Yes we're keeping it, but can you please call for Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said confidently.  
  
"No need Madame Pomfrey I am already here" Dumbledore said as he walked in. Dumbledore gave Madame Pomfrey a eyeing look and she understood and left.  
  
"Is there something you wished to talk to me Ms.Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore we wanted to know if you can get in touch with out "real" parents so we can see them for personal matters" Draco asked. Draco looked at Dumbledore and he saw the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Of course" Dumbledore said while returning back to his office.  
  
"Oh tell and congrats for the both of you" Dumbledore said and he left.  
  
************  
  
A/N: ok that's it for chapter 14 please Review!!!!!!  
  
CApTaIN MRs. FaRQuAR FeLToN- Here's the next chapter I'm gonna update chapter 15 soon, and I'll check out your story.  
  
DracosBabyGurl13- Pyrokinesis is that even a word? That kind of goes with the fire power that she got in the beginning, but she gets her new power soon.  
  
Dracoluver2009- ok here's more, what does the 2009 in your name stand for?  
  
Rachel Granger-Malfoy- thanks I think I did really good on my test, and yea I know I haven't updated since when October? But now I'm gonna update more often.  
  
paprika90- yea I know I came back from the dead with more chapters!! lol j/k  
  
Calm Serene- omg I totally forgot about the confetti thanks for reminding me, but I won't probably have the Christmas Ball until like two chapters later, and yes I will have red cordial as drinks instead of pumpkin juice.  
  
aThimble4u- I know it's not like me to write so short, but Finals were killing me but here's the update.  
  
Damsel-Of-Distress- no it wasn't her mom, it's explained in this chapter, but here's the update.  
  
Meg- yep Hermione is pregnant, and kind of I don't know how to explain it if this chapter doesn't explain it for then you can ask me and I'll try to explain it better.  
  
FireGuardian- I'm sorry I took so long, I know my friends at my school have been telling me to update too, but here's the update and I promise I won't take as long.  
  
relena333- so much for your challenge I think I passed the time already, lol  
  
mdemanatee- here's more  
  
death to all rubix cubes- no it doesn't ruin everything, don't worry everything has a reason  
  
Frozen Quill- thanks I really appreciate it, here's more  
  
Zoogerbas1- thanks  
  
sugary_sweet_me- yea all their powers came from that show, lol, thanks here's more  
  
Krystina- nope her next power isn't protection, sorry, what do you want me to e-mail you?  
  
roses in bloom- wow you must really love Kenshin, lol thanks here's the update  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS- yea she's pregnant sorry, yea I know that real Greek gods come out in some way or form, but remember they were born into mortal bodies, butt heir not Demi-gods, do you get it or no?  
  
Relena Potter- I know Malfoy is so hot, sometimes I wish I was Hermione, *sigh* a girl can dream. 


	15. Meeting the Parents

Chapter 15: Meeting the Parents

The two young couple walked with each other early the next morning to go see Dumbledore. They passed by all the enchanted paintings and all the statues of the old castle. Draco couldn't help but looking down at Hermione and at her stomach, knowing that *their* child was growing inside of her. Hermione saw Draco glancing at her, so she decided to find out what his mind was thinking of.

"What? Why do you keep on staring at me?" Hermione asked. Draco just stopped short and just stared at the mother to be.

"I would never think of anyone else I want to have a child with, then with you Hermione" Draco said. Hermione quickly developed tears and embraced Draco in her arms. They were having an intimate moment when they were interrupted by a cough. 

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have finally made it to my office" Dumbledore said standing outside his office. Hermione and Draco blushed furiously and quickly nodded their heads.

"Now I have developed a portkey that can send you to the gates of Mt. Olympus, but only you can truly open the gates yourself" Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco both nodded and each grabbed one part of the rattle.

"Honestly Professor do you think this portkey is necessary…." Hermione said before she was transported. Dumbledore just stood and shook his head.

"Yes it is my dear, yes it is"

********************

They were being whizzed from one place to another, when suddenly Hermione and Draco heard a distant voice.

"Welcome my daughter, I haven't seen you in a long time" said Athena. (A/N: I forgot her other mom, but I think Athena suites her best for Hermione)

"Yes and same with you son" Poseidon says. Hermione and Draco gave each other glances and began to embrace their parents. After a few moments they let go of each together and a cloud appeared before them.

"Come you two we have much to talk of" Athena said. She and Poseidon stepped onto the cloud and motioned the others to do so. As they stepped on the ball of fluff they were lifted about 100 feet in the air until they saw a golden castle with every god and goddess hearts desire. They walked into a room that was covered all in marble, like the great age of Greece. Athena and Poseidon sat on one couch, while Hermione and Draco sat on another. There was silence for a few seconds before Hermione broke the silence.

"You know why we have come to see you right?" Hermione asked. Athena gave her daughter a look, but quickly covered it up.

"Yes we have and it is wonderful that you both have found one another and it was perfect timing, but the arrival of your son was not" Athena said motherly. Hermione gave her a bedazzled look, while Draco's mouth was wide open.

"A boy? It's gonna be a boy?" Draco said happily. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and looked back towards her mother.

"You can tell that were very happy it's a boy, but isn't giving birth to a god different hen giving birth to a mortal?" Hermione asked Athena and Poseidon. Athena just laughed at her.

"Good heavens child no, if anything it's easier, we feel no pain, so you can practically give birth anywhere" Athena laughed out loud. Hermione was a bit taken back by this and Athena explained.

"Don't worry darling you will have Draco here, if anything happens, but just go about your life naturally and eat naturally, you'll be fine" Athena said. Draco was rubbing Hermione's stomach and Hermione smiled down on him, he really was gonna be a great father.

"Draco can I see you for a moment, lets take a walk shall we?" Poseidon called Draco over towards him. They walked to the other side of the marble room. Athena walked over toward Hermione seat and embraced her.

"Oh I love you so much you have no idea" she let go of her and Hermione saw the tear stained face of a goddess.

"No matter what happens to you, you have already proven that you are worthy of being my daughter and don't you ever forget that" Athena said. Hermione just embraced even more and held each other like that for a few seconds.

"There is just one more thing you must know, you must practice your powers everyday so your emotions don't overrun them, because you will still get mood swings every now and then" she said. Draco had finally come back from talking to his father and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Ready to go back now?" Poseidon asked. Both of them nodded and with a swift of his trident they were back at the gates of Mt. Olympus.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked. Hermione gave him a loving look.

"Ready as I'll ever be" and with that there was a pop and they were going back to Hogwarts.

******************

A/N: I know haven't updated in a while, so sorry, *gives deepest apologies*

My Comforting Lie33- I know I should update faster but I don't have anytime

DanishGirl- thanx

FireGuardian- I read your other story and it's really good u need to update it too!!!

mdemanatee- sorry for not updating sooner, been busy

usagigreenleaf657- thanx

Meena2 - thnax

Xinh- yep got to have the orbing of course

Calm Serene- wow u can like read my mind and everything yep he's gonna have those powers, but I need your help what's a good name for a boy? 

Supreme Neo Countess- here's the update

FunnyCatG- umm….maybe u didn't read like **CHAPTER 8** but I suggest u go and do that, please do!!!

Paprika90- parents I don't know I wanted them to be like know-it-alls already


	16. Christmas Ball Part 1

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Chapter 16: Christmas Ball part 1

It was Christmas Eve night and practically all the 5th years and up, stayed this year for the Christmas Ball. Hermione told Draco that she would be in the Gryffindor tower with all the girls getting ready for the ball. Hermione was carrying a heavy bag as she walked all the way towards the Gryfinndor common room. As she headed towards the Fat Lady, Ginny jumped out of the portrait and was giving a your-late look at Hermione. Ginny took the bag from Hermione and pushed her into the bathroom.

Hermione looked around at the girls and saw that Parvarti was already ready to go, she wearing a halter lavender dress with purple stilettos, her hair was tied up in a French bun and her make-up was applied perfectly. Hermione then turned towards Ginny who was wearing a strapless green dress, with her hair piled up on top of her head and few wispy curls that framed her face with green stilettos. Ginny was tapping her foot as to think what to do with Hermione.

"What do you think Parvarti?" Ginny asked. Parvarti gave Hermione one more glance before she spoke.

"Well it all depends on the dress, come on Hermione lets see it," Parvarti demanded. Hermione reached over into the big bag and pulled out the most beautiful dress ever. It was silk and the color was pure silver, it had spaghetti straps that came in as low V-neck, but not to low. All the girls just stared in awe of the dress.

"Where did you get that?" Ginny asked. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and said she asked her mom to get it for her, she could not say she got it while shopping with Draco.

"Ok Hermione get it on, while we figure out what to do with her hair," Parvarti said. As Hermione slipped on the dress, she turned towards the mirror and sat staring at the reflection before her.

"Ok close your eyes, this won't hurt a bit" Ginny and Parvarti said in unison.

********************

"Ok open" Ginny said. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and was stunned of who she saw staring back at her. Her hair was put into a bun of curls with the rest of the curls falling gracefully down her back. They put white and silver eye shadow on her as well and a hint of lip-gloss to make her lips shine. 

"We put charms on the make up so it won't wear off" Parvarti said. Hermione looked at her reflection one last time and then enveloped her friends in a hug.

"Thank you so much guys," Hermione said. 

"You welcome anytime….Oh my gosh it's 7:30 we better be leaving or Harry and Ron will be mad" Parvarti said.

"You're going with Ron, Parvarti?" Hermione asked questionly. Parvarti raised her eyebrow.

"Yea why, do you ask?" she asked. Hermione just gave an innocent shrug.

"Just watch out for your feet that's all," Hermione said laughing while walking out the portrait, and into the hall towards her common room where Draco was awaiting her arrival.

*********************

"Where the bloody hell is that girl," Draco said to himself. He had been waiting in their common room for at least 15 mins now. He was wearing a tuxedo that he asked his mother to buy for him, from a muggle store. The pants and the jacket were black, but the inside vest was silver and his shirt was white. For once in his life though he did not slick his hair back, he jus let it fall naturally down. He was walking back and forth the common room impatiently when he heard the password being said. He turned around and he nearly dropped dead by what stood in front of him.

"Hermione you look…"Draco was flabbergasted he didn't know what to say. Hermione lifted an eyebrow and started to walk towards him.

"Ever heard of the phrase, when you got nothing to say don't say anything at all?" Hermione joked with him. Draco just stood there like an idiot, staring at her, he never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He walked over towards her and gave her what he was holding in his hand.

"Here you go Hermione…I…..got this for you" he said holding out the corsage. It had three white roses in the middle and diamonds all around the leaves. He grabbed Hermione's delicate hand and placed it on her. She was astounded that Draco even thought about something like that.

"Wow Draco you didn't have to go all out," Hermione said.

"But I needed to Hermione I really wanted to show you how much I cared for you and our little boy and….and…you look so beautiful tonight that I think, even the Aphrodite is jealous" Draco said to her. Hermione just blushed a little and then grabbed Draco's hand and walked over towards the portrait hole.

"Come on the Ball is starting," she said. They went out of their common room and started walking towards the Great Hall.

**************

When they arrived at the Great Hall, it was already 8:10 and the party was already starting. Couples were on the dance floor, dancing away and the multi-colored lights were flashing everywhere. Draco and Hermione walked towards the stage and were confronted by Dumbledore.

"Well done the two of you, see if you put brains and bronze together the work gets done much faster" Dumbledore said and walked off. Draco just rolled his eyes and Hermione playfully slapped his arm. They kept on walking when Harry and Ron ran into them. Harry and Ron turned and looked towards Hermione and were astounded by her looks.

"Hermione you look….wonderful" Harry said trying not to blush. Ron being himself just said it like it was.

"Hermione you want to go out in the court yard with me, I have seem to lost my one eyed snake can you help me find it?" Ron said playfully. Draco gave him an eyeing look.

"Run along Weasley before you permanently lose your 'one eyed snake,'" Draco said with furry in his eyes. Hermione stepped in-between them.

"Boys, Boys, behave yourself please, come on Draco we need to go and announce some stuff" Hermione said towards Draco. Draco huffed at Ron and went with Hermione. They walked through the crowd of dancers and finally managed to get onto the stage. Draco told the D.J. to turn off the music and everyone started to boo. Hermione then tapped on the microphone and everyone started to look at her.

"I want to thank all you who stayed over the holidays, and I hope your enjoying yourself," Hermione said. The crowd started to cheer and clap.

"And we would like to thank are D.J. for coming out from U.S, please give him an applause" Draco said. The crowd cheered again. 

"And….we will be announcing the Christmas King and Queen soon so please vote, who you think the lucky couple should be" Hermione said. Her and Draco both stepped off the stage and blended into the crowds of dancers. They started to dance together and it was like pure chemistry, their bodies moved as one and you can feel the heat n the room. The D.J. played muggle songs mostly and the song that was on now was by Usher. A circled formed around Harry and Ron who were dancing the moves form the music video, everyone was like 'Go Ron, Go Harry' and then Ron and Harry tried to do the C-Walk, but they failed miserably. Finally, Draco couldn't take this anymore, he went in between Ron and Harry and gave them a know-it-all look, then he started to do the C-walk, after watching Draco for couple of seconds Harry and Ron joined him. They looked so good dancing to the song.

Up In da club wit mah homies   
Tryna get a lil v ya   
Keep it down on the low key   
Cuz u kno why we're here (Hey hey)   
I saw this shortie 

Harry then took the lead dancing in front of Ron and Draco. He was mimicking all the moves.

She wuz checkin up on me   
From the game she was spittin in my ear   
u would think that she kno me   
We decided to chill (ok)   
Ima say she got happy   
She had me feelin like she's ready 2 blow (watch out) oh (watch out)   
She's sayin come get me   
So I got up n followed her to the flo   
She said baby lets go (lets go)   
Well I tol her   
I said yea (yea) 

Harry grabbed Ginny from the crowd and started to dance with her everyone in the Great Hall started to cheer for the two of them.  


When I got down said come n get me   
Yea yea   
I got so caught up I 4got she taught me   
Yea yea   
Call em my girls ?   
They be the best up on me   
Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin   
Yea yea yea yea yea yea   
Yea yea yea yea yea yea   


Ginny wrapped her leg around Harry's waist and they started to lean back and forth then Harry twirled her back into the crowd and it was Ron's turn to go up front.

So she's all up in my head now   
Got me thinking that it might be a good idea to take her with me   
She's ready to leave (lets go)   
Then I gotta keep it real now   
Cuz in a 1 to 10 shes a certified 20   
But that just aint me..hey   


Ron grabbed Parvarti and starts to grind with her.

Hey cuz I don't kno if I take that chance   
She swears its gonna lead   
But I do kno that the way she dance makes shorty alright with me   
The way she git low   
Im like yea just work that out fo me   
She ask fo 1 mo dance n im like yea   
How the hell am I supposed to leave lets go   


Parvarti started to really get low on Ron and everyone could see Ron's ears starting to turn red, but he just went with the flow.

When I got down said come n get me   
Yea yea   
I got so caught up I 4got she taught me   
Yea yea   
Call em my girls ?   
They be the best up on me   
Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin   
Yea yea yea yea yea yea   
Yea yea yea yea yea yea 

Parvarti went back into the crowd next to Ginny, then Ron went I back and Draco stepped up forward, Hermione knew that she was next.

Watch out my outfit's ridiculous   
In da club looking so conspicuous   
N raaar these women r on the prowl   
If u hold the head steady ima milk the cow   


Draco grabbed Hermione and led her to where he was.

But 4get about game ima speak the trufh   
I wont stop till I get em in they birfday suit   
So gimme the women n it'll be off with they clothes   
They Bend ova to the front n touch ya toes 

Hermione started to do like what they did in the music video, but a little less then that because she didn't know if the baby could hold it and even Draco was a little bit impressed.

I left the jag and I took the rolls   
If they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol   
How ya like me now   
When my piggy's valued over 3 hundred thousand   
Lets drink   
U the 1 to please   
Ludacris fill cups like double ds   
Me n usher want some mo when we leaves em dead   
We want a lady in da street but a freak in da bed   
..they say   


At this point Hermione was so close to Draco that she wanted to reach out and kiss him, but that would have to wait till later, because they were about to announce the King and Queen of the Christmas Ball.

******************

A/N: That's part 1 of chapter 16, I hope you all liked it!! And I want to say thank you to my new Beta *Catla1*, she's gonna help with the grammar and everything.

DanishGirl- thank you I'm glad that somebody did, lol

Watersprit- very true, yea and I think it says in the book somewhere that no matter what a Malfoy always produces a boy first, but I don't know, I have to read all 5 books again, lol

Blue Fire Crystals- thanks sorry for changing her mother but I think Athena suites her better, because Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom and Hermione is after all smart.

CApTaIN MRs. FaRQuAR FeLToN- lol, yes you should update, I love your story you need to update!!!! ASAP!!!!

Supreme Neo Countess- here's the update and thank you

Meg- I love the name, thank you so much, I'm gonna use it

Meena2- thank you

Reader- What's Vesta?

Mary- here's the update

Faye6-wow your from Germany that's so cool!! My first reviewer from a different country, this is so cool!!!

duhhhhhh?- here's the update

relena333- your welcome jus update you story soon!!!!

JamaykanQueen89- Ha….please update the Aladdin story

Ice Crystal- naaaa I just made all those powers up of my head

Alaranth-88- thank you I got a new Beta

Dracoluver2009- your welcome

Sparkles3- yep u read my mine and it's gonna happen in the next chapter

Paprika90 - you have to read and find out

mell5- thank you for telling me and I corrected the change

…..- what do you mean huh?

Don't ask- the website didn't work sorry, why what's on there?

Ciara- *From the Beta of Tomsgurl4lyfe* Ok I know I'm the beta but OH MY GOD! That is cruel! I mean come on! No one is perfect! if they are shoot bring it on sista! I'll fight back on that for sure! Well, I know a lot of people get mixed on your and you're! I mean who doesn't? And if you think I'm rambling keep reading! Well, when you were talking bout the gods and goddess in Greek mythology we use them to put a twist on it! If you don't twist it you would be writing the same thing over and over again! Well, I think she (the writer,Tomsgurl4lyfe) was using the gods and goddess for a twist! Its good! And how do you know Draco wants to be a death eater?? YOU DON'T LIVE IN HARRY POTTER BOOKS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN UNLESS YOU WRITE THE BOOKS! OH MY GOD! WHO DOES NOT KNOW THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Ok I know I'm going crazy but I got to get this out! Well I'm not done with this yet! She 'used' an idea off of Charmed! Who does not do that with things? I mean you might see an idea in a book or on TV and put it in your own words! ITS CALLED WRITING! Ok lets move on! How can Greek mythology 'suffer' as you put it? ITS _MYTH_OLOGY!!!!!!! Can't a person write how they want?!?! And we don't need a review about GODS AND GODDESS!!!!!!!!AND OH MY GOD! Music! Who cares when it comes out??? As long as it fits where you put it YOU CAN PUT ANYTHING! 

"But leave my Hermione out of it. She doesn't need to be made prettier or better in any way." 

OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'My Hermione'!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! SHE IS _NOT _AND I REPEAT **_NOT_** YOURS!!!!!!!We will make her how ever we want!!!!! God, What is this world coming to?


	17. Christmas Ball part 2

Chapter 17 Christmas Ball part2

They were about to announce the King and queen of the Christmas Ball and everyone was silent. Everyone in the great hall gathered around in a circle and stood close to the stage. Dumbledore stood in the middle and raised his hands for silence.

"Now, now I know you children were very….uhum…into that song, but now it is the time, to announce the King and Queen of this years Christmas Ball" Dumbledore stated as he reached into his robes and pulled out a roll of parchment. He unraveled it and was amazed at the names on the paper.

"The winners are Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger, now will the King and Queen come to the center of the room and share the spotlight dance please" Dumbledore asked. Draco squinted his eyes towards Harry but let Hermione go to him. As Harry and Hermione were being crowned, Draco went into deep thought.

_What am I going to do about Hermione, I mean she's a wonderful person and I bet our child is going to the sexiest and smartest kid in his class, but how our we suppose to raise a kid and be part time gods and goddesses? I mean it doesn't fit_

Hermione and Harry were slow dancing to the song 'Kiss of a Rose' by Seal. As one of the lyrics were being sang it hit Draco very close to home.

**There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby (L)**

_She is after all my soul-mate, I am destined to be with her, but yet, what if I mess up? What if I don't become the person I'm suppose to become, what if I disappoint Hermione, my son , or worse of all what if I disappoint my father _(A/N: As in God father, not Lucius)?_ I will dwell on these thoughts later_

After the song had ended, Harry and Hermione gave a polite bow and went off towards their escorts. Hermione came back and saw the puzzled face upon Draco.

"Draco are you alright?" Hermione asked him. Draco looked up towards his brown-blonde beauty and gave her a simple nod.

"Yea I think I'm just tired, do you want to go back to the dormitory?" Draco asked her. Hermione gave a nod and followed Draco to the dormitories.

A/N: I know it's short but I'm tired, I'll update some time this week


	18. Christmas Day

AU: Yes i know it has been a long time and i'm sorry but please **_READ AND REVIEW!!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting

Chapter 18: Christmas Day

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling a little sick, she got out of the bed, ran down the stairs, holding her hand to her mouth praying that she would make it to the bathroom. After a few minutes she was still grasping the toilet for dear-life.  
  
Draco just woken up with a smile on his face, he leaned up from his green covers and stretched out his arms. He loved Christmas morning it was the only truly time he had ever been happy in his life was on Christmas. Even his father, bless his soul, at least was a little nice on Christmas. Not all nice, just a little. Draco heard gagging noises coming from downstairs so he went to go check on where it was coming from or who. As he made his way down the stairs, he heard the noises coming from the bathroom so he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hermione is that you" Draco asked. There was some more throwing up noise then a pause.  
  
"Yes...just a little morning...sickness..." Hermione said again followed by throwing up some more. Draco opened the door and rushed to her side holding back her hair for her.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you, water, a potion, anything?" Draco asked her. Hermione just shook her head and flushed the toilet.  
  
"Not his is just symptoms of the first trimester, I should be over with it, in about two months" Hermione said. Draco helped her up and lead her over to the couch.  
  
"Well Happy Christmas Hermione, I got something for you now where is it?" Draco said looking around in his robes.  
  
"Oh I left it upstairs be right back" Draco orbed in front of Hermione and within seconds was right in front of her again. Draco held in front of her a small thin box. Hermione cocked her eyebrow and took the box and wondered what could be inside. She opened the black box carefully and what was inside amazed her. It was a long silver chained necklace (A/N: think of how long, from the Pirates of the Caribbean the necklace that had the medallion on it) dangling from it was a gold heart locket, encrusted in the locket was rubies and emeralds. Hermione opened the locket and inside was an inscription and a picture of her and Draco. Hermione squinted her eyes to read the inscription.  
  
'Forever we will be together, in mind, body, and spirit, our love will bond us together always'  
  
After Hermione finished reading it she wiped a small tear that escaped from her eyes and put the locket over her head.  
  
"Wow, now I feel terrible about giving you your present" Hermione said. Draco just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure your present is fine, now where is my present" Draco did a fake whine. Hermione slapped his arm playfully and rolled her eyes. Hermione squinted her eyes and a huge green and silver box floated down the stairs. Hermione rested the box in front of Draco and Draco went wide eyed.  
  
"Hermione what did you get me?" Draco said shockingly. Hermione told him to open it and he lifted off the cover and looked inside. All inside was white tissue paper. He gave Hermione a what-kind-of-present-is this look. Hermione told him to take out the paper. He took out the first couple of sheets and saw a book, he gave Hermione a puzzled look.  
  
"Was this for me or for you?" both of them laughed.  
  
"No silly look at the cover, I bought it as a joke" Hermione said. Draco turned the book over and read the blue and pink lettering and started to laugh.  
  
"How to be a good parent, oh how funny Hermione" Draco said sarcastically. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I knew you like it, now dig deeper" Hermione said enthusiastically. Draco pulled out more tissue paper and finally reached the bottom, when he took out the last remaining paper, he opened his eyes in shock and looked from the box to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione is this what I think this is?" Draco asked. Hermione just nodded and motioned for him to take it out. Draco pulled a red quaffle out and gold lettering was covering it. He looked around the quaffle and saw signatures all over it.  
  
"Hermione how and where did you get this from?" Draco said staggeringly. Hermione just smiled at him.  
  
"I wrote a letter to Viktor Krum and asked him if he could get the Bulgaria team to sign this for you, I would of asked for a snitch but I think that all those signatures wouldn't fit on there" Hermione giggled. Draco reached over and embraced Hermione in a hug.  
  
"Hermione this is the best present I ever had, thank you so much" Draco said. Hermione just smiled.  
  
"Your welcome, but you need to ease up on the hug, don't want to hurt the baby do you?" Draco just gave Hermione an Eskimo kiss and leaned in for a real when Harry and Ron came through the portrait hole. Draco and Hermione quickly separated and acted like nothing happen.  
  
"Thanks for the present Granger but you're still a filthy little mud...muggle, now if you'll excuse me I have some studying to do in the library, Potter, Weasley" Draco said and left out the portrait hole. Hermione really didn't like Harry and Ron at the moment. 'I have to change that password' Hermione thought.  
  
"Hey guys Happy Christmas, so what are you guys up to this time?" Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Just wanted to give you your gift, here's mine" Harry said. Harry handed her a red bag filled with gold tissue paper.  
  
"Harry I had no idea you know how to use tissue paper" Hermione said surprisingly. Harry blushed a little.  
  
"I don't, Ginny helped me" Harry said sheeply.  
  
"Yeah she helped me too" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course how could I ever think it was you two?" Hermione laughed. They all laughed for a few seconds, then Hermione opened Harry's gift. Inside it was a thick heavy book, she took it out and read the cover.  
  
"Advance Charms and Transfiguration for the Gifted, where did you get the book Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"I got it from Sirius at his house, he said you'll probably like it" Harry said. Hermione gave Harry a hug and he whispered something in her ear.  
  
"So got any new powers lately?" Harry asked. Hermione just smiled and pulled away.  
  
"No not yet" Hermione said and then turned towards Ron.  
  
"Ok where's my present" Hermione asked. Ron's ears went a little red. And he took something from behind his back.  
  
"Here you go Hermione" Ron said while pulling something from behind his back. Hermione rested her arm on the arm of the sofa and took the bag from Ron. It was a gold bag and had red tissue paper.  
  
"Wow you guys are so original when it comes to bag colors huh?" Hermione said laughingly and sarcastically.  
  
Hermione looked into the bag and took out a t-shirt and a skirt. She gave Ron a quizzed look like-how- would -you- know- my -size -and -how -can- you- pick- out- clothes- for -girls- look.  
  
"It's a present from me and Ginny, oh and here's the present from my mum as usual" Ron finally said. Hermione just nodded her head and took Mrs. Weasley's bag and set it aside and began to read the front of the shirt. When she read the deep red shirt with gold lettering she laughed.  
  
"Being an Insufferable know-it-all is not a crime, nice one Ron I like it and you...I mean Ginny got me blue jean Capri's too, cool!" Hermione said excitedly. She hugged Ron and went to the bathroom to put on the outfit and came back out.  
  
"So how do I look?" Hermione said walking like a model out of the bathroom and did the twirls and everything. Harry and Ron fell on the couch with laughter. Hermione huffed at their amusement.  
  
"I guess I have to give you're guys presents to some other 17 year old boys since you guys are being mean to me" Hermione said jokingly. Harry and Ron sat up straight and paid close attention to Hermione. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"Ok boys turn around while I go and get your presents I want it to be a surprise" Hermione said. Harry and Ron turned around, but Harry was very curious so he peaked a little, Hermione knew he was doing it and just laughed at him. She squinted her eyes and two small thin envelopes came floating down the stairs, Hermione grabbed them and told the boys to turn around. As they turned around Hermione handed them an envelope. Harry and Ron both looked at each other and then started to open it.  
  
"I didn't know what to get you guys this year, so it thought of something a little more to your liking" Hermione said with a smile. They opened their envelopes and were shocked.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione! A 25 galleon gift certificate to any Quidditch store, thanks Hermione" Ron and Harry said. They both hugged Hermione and gave her a tight hug and then let go of her.  
  
"Come on Ron we got to go show this to Seamus and Dean, they'll be so jealous, see you later Hermione" Harry said. And they ran out the portrait hole. Hermione sighed and fell on the couch with her legs propped up on the couch.  
  
Their gone Draco you can come back now Hermione said mentally. Blue and White lights were in front of Hermione and then Draco appeared in front of her.  
  
"Good, I would of thought they never leave...we need to change the password" Draco sneered and sat down next to Hermione, and Hermione just nodded her head.  
  
They sat there sitting next to each other when Draco finally realized that she wasn't wearing her pajamas anymore.  
  
"When did you change? And what are you wearing?" Draco asked. Hermione turned so he could read her shirt. He read it and was quickly consumed by laughter.  
  
"I think you should where that shirt every day Hermione" Draco said. Hermione squinted her eyes at him.  
  
"You really think so huh? Well how about you don't sleep in my room anymore for a week" Hermione said. Draco just gaped his mouth open.  
  
"You would really put me out in the cold like that?" Draco said giving her a pouty lip. Hermione stood up and walked away towards the him.  
  
"No I put you out in the fire like that" Hermione said and before Draco could process of what she meant, fire came out of her hands and shot towards Draco. He ducked out of the way and looked at her.  
  
"Alright Hermione it's war" Draco said. And the two of them were playing with each others powers in a playful way and making a mess about it.

* * *

A/U: Is everyone happy that I updated? I hope so, to make up for loss times i made this chapter extra long and there's a few clues in here that will be later presented in the next couple of chapter, well as alway **_Read and Review!!!_**

**Jaguar Tempest**- Thanks, it means alot to me that you like it, here's the update

**sisterhood-of-the-snake**- here's the update and i'm glad u like it

**dracohermionelove**-here's the update update update, lol

**HarryGinnyluv**-same thing i said above

**ponizrider** - here's the update

**mistyqueen**- here's the update

**FunnyCatGirl**- I know i'm sorry it was short, it was because i knew i should update, but I was really tired so i just added that in there, but here's the update, wow you are very persistent, i guess you really like my story

**CApTaIN MRs. FaRQuAR bLoOm**- hey jenni, glad you liked it, i thought it was Felton before..oh well...oh i saw these shirts int he store that say Mrs. Orlando Bloom on the front, when i saw it hought of you, lol

**FrozenFlames**- i guess your excited because i updated it

**V0xLoS**-thank you so much for my mistake about the son and daughter thing i changed it right away, with the whole tux thing i'm just going to leave it, it doesn't really impact the story in anyway, but thank you for pointing that out for me

- I don't who sent me this review but it had no name, ok, peopel do like my story except for one or two people, so it's not like **everybody** as you are infering it to be, and for the people who don't like it, I respect their opinion and they tell me that, which is quite alright, now the whole thing about Hermioen being a Sue was gonna happen because the story is AU, thats why I posted it because it's an Alternate Universe, Hermione doesn't have to be who everyone pictures her to be, and my name is Tomsgurl4lyfe, if you're going to insult me, at least spell my name correctly, i mean come on it's right there on the page.

**Ciara**- Ok this is the author now talking, I have taken into concideration your viewpoints and tried to make my story more grammatcially correct, i understand where you are coming from, and you are probaly much more capable of writing a correctly done story, where as Greek Mythology doesn't suffer and Hermione is not a Mary Sue, but I have put this story under the catagory of AU for the sake that i knew i was going to be changing a lot around, i'm not going to change my ideas for the story, but i will try to make it more grammaticaly correct, thank you for your opinion and i respect it.

**A disgusted reader**- Well if your IQ dropped then I am terribly sorry, but if you don't like the way i want to interpret the Greek Myhtology, then by all means don't read it, but i think it is very imature that you had to result to name calling, honestly if you are trying to get your point across there are other ways then name calling.

**SwordMage**- Ok first point i did not take my anger out on Ciara, it was my beta, and i have already responded to Ciara if you read above, like i have said in the last 2 reviews, it is an AU, things are not the same, I interpret and write things different to fit my version of how i want to write it, now with the whole music thing, if you don't like the music then scroll down and just ignore it

**QueenGranger08**- here's the update

**tom's a hottie**- i totally agree with your fanfic name!!

**SweetCheeksDracoLuver**-sorry for just stopping here's the update

**DanishGirl**- here's the next chapter

**Calm Serene**- OMG i need that, afte ri read that review i was laughign so hard, i completely forgot about the confetti, i'll add it in somewhere i promise

**Alcapacien**- DUDE!! here's the update, lol

**Dracoluver2009**- i think everyone loves Ludacrisis's part, lol, i know i do

**Watersprit**-thanks i really apperciate that, they don't really have that, it's kinda hard to explain but i'll explain it in later chapters

**earade9591**- yes i know, you have been on my case for the past month now so i finally updated, are you happy now?!!?!?!?!?

**Harpiebird**- here's the update

**Meg**- here's the update and thanks for the name

**AngelPrncss07**- thanks

**dragonzflame**- They can already read minds, lol, thanks for the song thingy, see i only used a little piece from it in chapter 17, lol

**JamaykanQueen89**- Aye matey you got it wrong, it's Hermione's and Draco's baby, lol, go update Codswallop, ASAP!!!!!!

**usagigreenleaf657**- sorry i been really busy, here's the update

**FireGuardian**- here's the update

**piscespirate9274** - torture, you read my mind how did you know i was gonna write something like that?


	19. Voldemort's Plan

A/N: I know people have been saying where is this story going, so I finally decided to post a chapter that will move this story along, I hope this will answer a lot of the questions you have been asking. READ &REVIEW!!!!

Ok I just have to ask people who are real Harry Potter fans, were you disapointed of the movie because it missed so much fromt he book? I mean it missed them winning the Quidditch Cup i was so upset, they missed so much stuff!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

* * *

Chapter 19: Voldemort's Plan

* * *

As Hermione, Draco and the rest of the gang were at classes learning about new potions and charms and such. Voldemort was conducting an evil plan to try to get rid of the teenage gods. He was hiding out at his old muggle father's house, where he put special charms so the ministry couldn't locate him with a simple tracking spell. He just came out of his meditation mode and called out to his faithful servant, Wormtail.

"Wormtail come here now!" Voldemort said in his high pitched voice. Wormtail hobbled his body over to his master and bowed to show respect to him.

"Yes my lord was is your desire?" Wormtail asked. Voldemort sat on his green and silver velvet throne and spoke.

"Have you gathered any new information concerning our little friends" Voldemort said sarcastically stressing the word friends.

"No my lord, all I have gathered is that, they are coming into their powers and with each passing day they gain more and more powerful" Wormtail said. Voldemort pondered these thoughts.

"They must be killed soon before they are powerful enough to take me on, if what I read about is true, they are not technically gods since they were reborn into human bodies they just like me Demi-gods, for now" Voldemort said.

"But my lord, how do you expect to gain enough power to become a god and be invincible?" Wormtail asked his master. Voldemort smirked and let a cold hearted laugh.

"Why isn't it obvious my devotee?" Voldemort asked. Wormtail just shook his head no, and saw his master get angry.

"You insolent little fool, we kill them!" Voldemort yelled at his follower. Wormtail was on the ground shaking from fear. Voldemort sat back down on his throne and collected himself.

"Prepare a group of Death eaters, I want to attack them when they are least expecting it" Voldemort said evilly (sp?). Wormtail nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes master when do you want them to attack my lord?" Wormtail asked. Voldemort pondered on this for a while.

"The night of January 6th , classes will resume by then and a lot of our junior supporters will have returned from holidays, if not already there" Voldemort said. Wormtail nodded his head and went to go set up the death eaters for the surprise attack. He left voldemort alone and went down the hall towards the living room where the Death eaters were talking about different curses to use to hurt people with. Wormtail walked into the room but the Death eaters gave no notice to his appearance. Wormtail did a fake cough and then everyone in the room turned to look at him. Wormtail strutted into the middle of the room and looked at all the Death eaters.

" The Dark Lord wishes an attack upon Hogwarts, are objective is to kill Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, if anyone gets in your way though you have my permission to kill them. We attack on January 6th just as the students are going to bed, are there any questions?" Wormtail asked trying to sound superior. A Death eater stood forward.

"Why must we kill Draco Malfoy? He was once going to become a follower like us, why not persuade him to the dark side again?" Lestrange asked. Wormtail was about to answer when Voldemort stepped into the room.

"Persuade him you say hmmm?…not a bad idea" Voldemort moved about in the room with his Death eaters bowed at his feet.

"I have changed my mind, our plan is not to kill but to capture, bring back to me Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger" Voldemort said in a high pitched voice. Lestrange raised her hood and began to speak.

"Why capture and not kill my Lord?" Lestrange asked. Voldemort turned abruptly toward her and scold at her.

"You dare question my judgment?" Voldemort asked. The ground was shaking and Lestrange started to shiver at the sound of his voice.

"No my Lord, I meant to only ask, I swear my Lord I will never question your judgment" she said. Voldemort's slit eyes grew even redder.

"Because if they were to be on my side, I will have twice the power and I will have leisure" Voldemort said. Everyone just bowed and smiled at the Dark Lord's request.

* * *

A/N: I know this is extremely short compared to the last one I wrote, but I thought this chapter would explain a lot of the stuff people been asking me. 

**Calm Serene-** i know i'm so sorry about the confetti but i will add it in i promise!!

**hotpinkflamingo-** yep Draco and Hermione are getting new powers

**Mitch- **lol, no i'm lucky i didn't get any bad reviews this chapter i'm so lucky, lol

**earade9591-** i'm glad your a happy, lol

**CApTaIN MRs. FaRQuAR bLoOm**- here's the update

**FunnyCatGirl-** quite the question indeed? hmm...you'll just have to wait and see....

**sisterhood-of-the-snake-** o trust me i don't like hearing those comments either, but you just have to take it in, yea and i tried to fix the grammer stuff so it sounds better, and thanks for liking my story! Oh and please tell the story behind your name, please!!

**Teenlaunch**- here's the update, and please tell the story behind you name!!

**Meg-** yea i loved that shirt too, i wanna shirt that says "Being a Harry Potter fan is not a crime" LOL

**JamaykanQueen89**- Your always taking Ron's side, lol, i hope this chapter as inspired you to update Codswallop again...hint, hint, lol

**HarryGinnyluv-** don't worry i'm a hopeless romantic too, lol

**Fan-Of-HP- **i'm so sorry i forgot i had a beta, lol, i'm so sorry!

**Jaguar Tempest-** Thanks here's the update

****


	20. Capture the Dragon

A/N: Ok I know in chapter 19, I said the gang were at classes but then towards in the end said they weren't, I'm sorry for the record classes haven't started yet

* * *

**A?N: Ok just to warn all of you i'm writing this thing blind because I went in the pool and my eyes are all blurry, so if there are any mistakes, don't tell me, I promised alot of you guys I would update soon, and I'm seeing that promise is kept, so excuse any errors I might type.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

* * *

**__**

Warnings: This chapter contains some adult language, but nothing too bad, just to warn you!!

* * *

Chapter 20: Capture the Dragon

* * *

Draco's POV

* * *

Today classes started back up again and I was so sad because that actually meant that I have to work again. It was so much fun staying with Hermione in our common room, but I guess the fun had to end sometime. Me and Hermione had been having so much fun and had been planning the arrival of our son. Hermione was already 2 1/2 months pregnant, but she wasn't starting to show and that was a good thing, or else people would be asking who knocked her up. But for the baby we had been deciding on some names, but the name I want my son to have is Demetrius, a good strong powerful name, a Malfoy name, but Hermione wanted to name our son after her great-grandfather, Augustus, so we finally decided on Demetrius Augustus Malfoy, which I think is a good name. 

So I started to wake up and it's already 7:00am, I orbed myself to the bathroom, so i wouldn't make any noise that would wake up Hermione. But me being still not used to my powers orbed my-self right on top of the shelf that holds the soap and other products and broke the shelf. The shelf and my-self hit the tile floor hard and made a loud noise.

'I hope i didn't wake Hermione up' I thought. I took out my wand and fixed the shelf and out everything back on the shelf. I stripped all of my clothes off and turned on the shower to hot. I stepped in and just let the water drip on me first trying to wake me up, as the water ran down and then hit the floor so many things ran through my mind. First was the Dark Lord, he was planning something and I could feel it, but I just didn't know what. An evil aura was in the atmosphere and for being evil half of my life, you can sense these kind of things, the second thing on my mind was Hermione, if somebody told me a couple of months ago, I was suppose to be a god and i have to find my soul-mate and i have to defeat the Dark Lord because he's an evil Demi-God, I would of been like who put something in your Butterbeer?! But now I'm in love with the most beautiful, smartest, cleverest girl in the whole school probably even the world, but I know I'm just probably saying all this stuff because I'm in love with her. The third thing on my mind, was me, being a father. As I was washing myself with the soap, I kept on thinking about my little son-to-be. I have so many plans for him and I want the best for him, everything the best. I'm not gonna be how my father was to me, I'm actually going to love my son and his mother. As Draco was thinking this there was a knock on the door.

"Draco hurry up you've been in there forever, can I please used the shower now?" Hermione pleaded with him. I smirked as I heard her voice, so i decided to play innocent.

"Sorry Hermione i'll be in here at least a half an hour more, sorry luv" I said I knew what was coming next, so I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Draco Malfoy if you don't get out of there right now, I may do something very drastic!" Hermione yelled. I cocked an eyebrow at what she meant, and just smirked even more.

"Sorry I still have to do my hair, I'll be out in ten minutes" I yelled to her from the door, on the inside I was laughing so hard. I turned around from the door way and saw al the soap bars, and shampoo bottles floating in the air. I stepped back a little to get away from it and then all of a sudden the bottles and soap bars started attacking me. I put my hands to my face to cover it before they can brake my nose.

"Hermione stop, ok I'm sorry I'll get out" I yelled out. I kept trying to swat away at the lavender soap.

"No, you had your chance,_ sweety" _Hermione said jokingly and sarcastically. I finally had enough when I was starting to get red marks on my chest.

'Ok enough is enough' I thought. I held up my hands and froze all the bottles and bars in mid-air, I shook my head annoyingly and orbed out of the bathroom and right behind Hermione. Hermione turned around and looked at me in the eye.

"What bloody took you so long you've been in there for at least an hour and classes start at 9:00" she said. I smirked at her and walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"But sweety I wanted to smell good for you" I said enjoying her face turning red, god i loved that.

"Well you do smell good" Hermione said as a matter-of-factly. Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck. I liked this position we were in, but I just took a shower and I wsn't planning on taking another one, so I did the only reasonable thing. I leaned in and kissed her, softly at first but then it became more passionate and I had to stop it so I pulled away leaving her pleading for more. I leaned my forehead on top of hers and just smiled.

"Hermione come on classes are about to start, we don't have enough time to do it" I said and I knew I hit a nerve, I love doing that to her. Thats why she gave me an evil and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I love that girl" I said aloud and walked upstairs to go get changed. I walked up the stairs and opened the door into my bedroom, I opened my drawers and pulled a pair of dark green boxers with snitches print on it and a white wife-beater shirt and put them on me. I couldn't decide what to wear for clothes under my robe so I just decided on a pair of black jeans and a a green long sleeve shirt. I wasn't trying to act like a girl and making sure everything matched or anything like that but I did have a reputation of style to hold up. I put on my robe and went downstairs into the common room to see Hermione waiting for me. She was wearing a red turtle neck sweater with loose blue jeans and with her school cloak over her. She had her hair fall into little ringlets and it contrasted wonderfully witht the blonde and brown mixing together. I was very impressed and very attracted to her at the moment, but I had to be a man and control my animal insticts at the moment.

"Don't you look nice, hey Demetrius did mommy take too long in the mirror?" Draco said rubbing her tummy. Hermione rolled her eyes at me and I just laughed at her.

"Draco... how are we suppose to act around each other, when were in front of our friends?" Hermione asked timidly. I looked at her as she held her head low. I lifted her chin up with my finger and gave her a reasurring smile.

"Hermione we'll act liek we always do towards each other, as if we were enemies, minus the Mudblood part, but if you think that I am hurting your feelings remeber deep down inside in my heart, I really am saying the opposite, here if it makes you feel any better just hold the locket I gave you and think of me" I said to her. 'Where the hell did that come from?, Bloody hell did all that really just come from my heart?' I thought I was in shocked that I even said those words. She embraced me in a hug and left the portrait hole to go down to the Great Hall after about ten minutes, I left and made my way down there.

* * *

"Drakie, oh Drakie!" I heard a girl scream out. I just sat down and buttered my toast when that wench came intot he Great Hall. I saw her coming towards fromt he corner of my eye, and I gave a loud sigh as she sat down next to me. 

"What do you want Pansy?" I said in the most momotone voice I possesed, I really disliked this girl very much.

"Oh Drakie, I was wondering if later you were busy since all the Slytherins get a free period, that you and me, can ...you know...go someplace quite" Pansy tried to say all romantically while moving her finger up and down my chest. I pushed her hand off me and she tried to put a innocent face on but it just made her look uglier, if that were possible. I glanced over at Hermione and she gave me a apologetic look.

**Sorry about Pansy, I feel really bad for you, but do anything stupid Draco like hex her or something,**Hermione said mentally. Hermione read my mind, while I was thinking about strangling her, but I decided to listen to Hermione.

**Fine I won't kill her today....I'll kill her later, ** I said with a sly look on my face.

**Whatever Draco, Harry, Ron, and I are leaving for classes now, ** she said. As I turned to look at her she was alredy out the door. I sighed to myself and pondered on the day to come. 'This is going to be a long day, I can already tell' Draco thougth to himslef and then left the Great Hall too to go to classes.

* * *

Finally classes are over I said to no one in paticular. It was already 7:00 and I missed dinner on account, Parkinson was trying to seduce me everywhere I went so I had to run from her. I finally told her I had to go to the restroom and I orbed into the common room, stupid girl is probaley still there waiting for me. It was already 7:30 and Hermione still wasn't back yet, so I grabbed my cloak and exited the common room, all of a sudden I heard a loud blast and screams and I started to panic. I grabbe dmy wand and exited out of the portrait hole to see where it was coming from. As I ran down the hallway, I came to the stair case and I looked down at the scenery before me, about 50 Death Eaters were storming up the stairs and throwning curses at the student who weren't prepared for the attack. I scanned the the stairs looking for Hermione but I didn't see her. 'Please be alright Hermione' I thought to myself. I would die if anything happened to her. I orbed my self to the lower corridors and started to search for Hermione while the teachers were busy trying to protect the students. I walked silently through the hallway, not daring to cause attention to my self. I walked more don the corridor when I heard screams of terror and realize they were girl screams. 'Hermione!' I thougth I ran down the end of the corridor to find Hermione guarding a couple of the girls with her powers. She was using her fire power to try to burn whatever was in front of her, but I saw her starting to go weak and I used my freezing powers to freeze wo ever it was for a couple of seconds **(A/N: Freeze powers means the time stopping one, Ice powers means Ice**). 

"Hermione are you ok?" I said as I was embracing her in a hug. I could see the sweat glistening off her face and she gave me a smile.

"Yea I'm fine, but he's trying to hurt us" Hermione said weakly. Draco looked back to see who was attacking Hermione and the frozen girls.

"Who Hermione?" Draco asked. All of a sudden the figure he had frozen had begun to move again and came to life.

"Me, turn around Draco and bow to your master" an evil cold voice said. I turned around and stared at the red eyed slit cloaked figure. I knew that voice anywhere, it was Lord Voldemort.

"What do you want Voldemort?" I said standing in front of Hermione protecting her and the frozen girls. Voldemort gave a shreiking laugh.

"Why isn't it obvious? I want your little goddess and your un-born son, she would make a lovely queen by my side and _our_ son would be the heir to a world of only purebloods, what do you say to that Draco?" Voldemort said in his mocking tone. I was furious at what he said. I threw a ice beam towards him, but Voldemort just deflected it. Voldemort sent a green Lightning bolt towards me, I tried to orb out of the way but I was caught witht he blast and flew backwards hitting my head against the wall. I saw Voldemort hovering over Hermione, I tried to get up but I couldn't do it.

"Hermione are you ready to become my queen?" I heard Voldemort said. I strated to crawl towards to try to protect but as I was almost there I saw her standing up.

"I.....will never....be...your queen!" Hermione said standing up. All of a sudden a small glow started to appear around Hermione and I was startled to see how calm and serene she looked then.

"If you want me and my son try and get us" Hermione said bodly. I got up and started running towards Hermione, she must have hit her head a little to hard, if she was trying to take on voldemort by herself.

"Hermione what are you doing are you trying to get yourself killed?" I said sarcastically. Hermione just urned to look at me and then looked back at voldemort. Her mione flicked her hands toward Voldemort and he went flying back across the corridor. Before he could hit the wall he steadied himself and launched a green lighting bolt from his hand. Hermione held up her hand and deflected it using her telekinisesis powers. I was so proud of my Hermione, but she wasn't leaving any fun for me but I didn't mind. I was so busy embracing Hermione's power boost I didn't notice the group of Death Eaters that gathered behind Hermione and they started to throw curses at her. I used my freezing powers to try and stop the curses but one escaped me and hit Hermione on her back. It was only a sleeping spell and she went to sleep instantly. I heard voldemort's laugh as he walked towards Hermione, I quickly threw my body on top of hers and tried to protect her.

"No you can't take her! I won't let you" I said standing up to my enemy. Voldemort froze in his spot and pondered on Daco's words.

"Fine I won't take her with me" voldemort said. I gave him a puzzled look and was trying to get his meaning.

"Whats the catch?" I asked. voldemort gave an evil smile.

"I take you instead and you become my personal servant, so choose Draco your life, or your precious girlfriend and son's, choose now" he said. I turned toward the sleeping Hermione and walked over toward her and kissed her forehead.

"Please forgive me, I love you" I whispered in her ear. I walked towards voldemort and stood in front of him.

"I'm ready to go" I said through gritted teeth. voldemort just gave an evil laugh.

"Excellent, now come my faithful servant, we must be on our way" Voldemort said and they dissappeared intot he thin air, all of the Death eaters were gone as well and the teachers gave each other confused looks as to how come they just dissappeared. Dumbledore turned to his faithful teachers and lowered his head in shame.

"I'm afraid the worst is yet to come" Dumbledore said as they started to find injured students.

* * *

A?N: wow that was a long chapter, I finally updated yea!!! I'll write my replies to reviews in the next chapter, because I'm too tired


	21. Twisted Minds

Recap Ch. 20

"Excellent, now come my faithful servant, we must be on our way" Voldemort said and they dissappeared intot he thin air, all of the Death eaters were gone as well and the teachers gave each other confused looks as to how come they just dissappeared. Dumbledore turned to his faithful teachers and lowered his head in shame.

"I'm afraid the worst is yet to come" Dumbledore said as they started to find injured students.

* * *

Chapter 21: Twisted Minds

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing, except plot

* * *

Hermione awoke to find herself in the hospital wing, she looked upon herself and just saw minor cuts and scrapes but nothing mjor concerning the baby. She tried to lift herself up but couldn't find the strength and layed back down in bed. She tried to recall the events that just happened in the past few hours when she heard a familiar voice next to her. 

"You should rest you know" said Dumbledore. Hermione, still a little dazed out turned towards him.

"Where's Draco? Is Voldemort gone, defeated? How about the students and staff are they all right? Please answer me Professor" Hermione cried. Dumbledore looked down upon her from his half moon spectacles and gave a grim face.

"One question at a time child, No Voldemort is not defeated, the students and staff are fine and as for Draco..."

"Yes...what about Draco?" Hermione questioned. Dumbledore sighed and puzzled of how he was going to put this to Hermione.

"Draco was taken prisoner by Voldemort, Draco traded his life for you and your unborn son" Dumbledore said with a tear streaming down his face. Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression.

"But how is it possible? I thought I was beating Voldemort how did Draco end up being taken prisoner?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore looked at her.

"Miss Granger while in battle with Voldemort you were hit by a sleeping spell from behind, as Voldemort went to go claim you, Draco protected you and offered himself instead of you and your son, heaven only wonders what foul scheme Voldemort has for Draco..." Dumbledore trailing off. Hermione was looking at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. Heart ache ran through her like a million bolts of lighting, and it was tearing her heart a part to know that her love was probeley being tortured this very second. They had to do something to save him, she had to do something to save him.

"Are there any plans of a rescue mission professor?" Hermione ask half heartedly. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not right now Miss Granger, there are not enough wizards to help, they are all wanted for different reasons, but I promise Miss Granger we will get him back" Dumbledore said firmly.

Hermione gave a slight smile,"Lets hope so, for our son's sake and mine" she whispered gently caressing her abdomen.

* * *

Voldemort's Layer 

Voldemort apparated back to his layer with his followers and Draco by his side. He walked from the center of the cold stone room and walked towards his throne and sat upon its velvet cusion. His Death eaters followed him and started to spread themsleves out around the room leaving Draco in the middle by himself. After he was comfortable he motioned his bony fingure for Drace to come to him.

"Come Draco we have lots to talk about concerning your future with us" Voldemort said icily. Draco grinded his teeth and walked towards Voldemort with his head up high.

"Bow to me my faithful servent, and show all of my followers that you are loyal to me" Voldemort said.Draco stared at Voldemort.

"I bow to no one" Draco said firmly. Voldemort glared with his red eyes towards him.

"You dare challenge me? Foolish boy I said bow daown now 'Crucio'" Voldemort yelled. Draco felt hot pain slither all over his body, every muscle, evey fiber in his body felt like it was being ripped to shreds, after minutes of trying to fight it, he collapsed onto the floor. Voldemort just gave an evil smile.

"See I told you I make him bow down to me, Goyle bring me the potion with the encantation, I want to make sure my plan goes right" Voldemort said.

"Yes master as you wish" Goyle said retreating out of the room.

Hours later

Draco was awakening to find himself in a dark cold chamber, when he tried to move he noticed his hands were chained to the wall. He tried to orb out but everytime he tried, it didn't work, when he turned to see what kind of chains they were he saw they were magic blocking chains.

'Oh great magic blocking chains how the bloody hell am I suppose to get out of here now?' he thought to himself.

Just then Goyle apparated into the room, Draco gave him a sneering look and tried to go after him.

"Let me go Goyle I swear if I ever get out of here I will kill you I promise!" Draco yelled. Goyle took a few steps back distancing himself from Draco, he took out of his pocket a small vile and held it in front of Draco.

"No Malfoy you have it all wrong, I'm here to help you, here drink this it's a rejuvinating potion it'll help get your strength back" Goyle said.

Draco a little weary of what Goyle was doing took the vile anyways and dranked it all. After he was done drinking he looked at Goyle for a couple of seconds and then passed out on the floor. Goyle retrieved his limp body and apparated back to Voldemort.

"Is he under the influence of the potion yet?" Voldemort asked. Goyle nodded and walked back to the group of other death eaters awaiting the fate of the young Mr. Malfoy.

"Good let the brain washing commence, when are young mr. malfoy wakes up he's going to be a completly different wizard, and off to Hogwarts he goes" Voldemort said. The Death eaters were laughing a evil laugh and Draco was just lying there on the wooden table awaiting his horrible fate.

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	22. Not all change is good

Recap Ch.21

"Is he under the influence of the potion yet?" Voldemort asked. Goyle nodded and walked back to the group of other death eaters awaiting the fate of the young Mr. Malfoy.

"Good let the brain washing commence, when are young mr. malfoy wakes up he's going to be a completly different wizard, and off to Hogwarts he goes" Voldemort said. The Death eaters were laughing a evil laugh and Draco was just lying there on the wooden table awaiting his horrible fate.

* * *

Chapter 22: Not all change is good

* * *

Disclamier: Own nothing

* * *

After several hours of brain washing the young Mr. Malfoy, Voldemort grew impatient as to why he hadn't woken up yet.

"Why has he not risen yet Wormtail, he should of been up an hour ago" Voldemort said in a stern voice. The feeble follower coward at his master unpleasent situation.

"I don't know my lord, maybe it takes longer to effect him since he is a god and not likemost ordianry wizards" Wormtail said in a shyly voice. Voldemort squinted his eyelids and continued to stare at the young man, after several more mintues had passed Draco finally had risen from his slumber. He streched his arms and promped himself up on the wooden table with his elbows and looked at the two men standing before him. He gave his famous Malfoy smirk and looked at Voldemort.

"What am I doing here my lord?" Draco asked. Voldmeort curled his lipless mouth into a smirk.

"Why you were here on rest from your tiring studies at Hogwarts, but I'm afraid to say that you must go back now" Voldemort said. Draco furrowed his eyebrows when he was reminded of school.

"Oh yes, i have to go back to school in order to stay ahead of that mudblood Granger, god I hate her kind, when are we going to dispose of her sir?" Draco asked curiously. Voldemort shocked that his brain washing actully worked so well on Malfoy, he did not remember anything about Hermione or her being a goddess but he wondered if he remembered as well.

"Malfoy do you still remember to use your powers?" Voldemort asked him. Draco gave Voldemort the most distorted face ever.

"But my lord, I have no powers..."Draco stated.

"You must have not been practicing Mr. Malfoy as I told you from the last meeting, you have the power of ice, to freeze time, and to orb(teleport)" Voldmeort said. voldmeort waived his hands over Malfoy's face.

"Do you remember now?" Voldmeort asked him with a smirk on his face. Draco gave an evil smile.

"Yes I do, I remember how to use my powers" he said.

"Good and what is your mission, son of the god poisiden?" Voldmeort asked.

"To hate and destroy MudBloods" Draco said with a evil laugh.

"Good now go back to Hogwarts, but firstI have a job for you, I need you to befriend that Gryfinndor mudblood Granger, you must gain her trust and make her believe that you are good, we must win her over from the light side she will be a key part in this war including you" Voldmoert said.

"Yes my lord" and with that Draco orbed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione was laying on the bed looking at her tummy, she was about halfway through her pregnancy and still growing. 

She missed Draco dearly she needed his support through this, she couldn't raise a son without his father. She started to think back at all the wonderful moments that they shared together, when she heard a voice echo through her mind.

'Miss Granger report to my office immedialty rang Dumbledore's voice through her head. Hermione so startled by the voice that she snapped out of her daydream and got up from the couch and walked out the portrait hole towards his office.

As she briskly walked to his office thoughts of Draco wondered into he mind, it wasn't until she was in front of the Gargoyle did she realized where she was.

"Hershey chocolate" she said. The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt to the side as Hermione was motioned up the winding staircase (kinda like what happened in the second film) as she got to the door she was about to knock when something stopped her. She dazed out of reality and was picturing something else...

* * *

Premintion 

Swirling lights of green and darkness, evil laughs, Malfoy standing beside Voldemort holding our child, and then bright lights, wands, and fire and ice

End of Premintion

* * *

Hermione snapped back into reality and tried to visualize her premintion in her mind again. So much stuff was running through her mind, she would look into it later but right now she had to see Dumbledore. She knocked on the door and heard his calm voice say 'come in'. She walked in and saw the old headmaster standing in front of her. 

"Please Miss Granger take a seat" Dumbledore said. Hermione pulled the seat mentally in front of her and sat herself down. There was in silence in the rooms for a few moments before Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Miss Granger I have some news that concerns young Mr. Malfoy, he…he has returned to Hogwarts" Hermione was flabbergasted by his statement, she quickly grabbed her abdomen out of joy.

"Where is he Professor can I see him?" Hermione asked excitedly. Dumbledore gave a disappointing frown.

"I have some terrible news Miss Granger, when Mr. Malfoy returned, he wasn't himself, he didn't remember anything about you or the baby but he remembers him being a god, he's been brainwashed, he remembers nothing of you" Dumbledore said in an soft whisper. Dumbledore knew how much this would hurt Hermione. Hermione who once had happiness and rejoice on her face only had pain, sorrow, and confusion. She sat back down in her chair and turned to face Dumbledore.

"How long has he been back for?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore looked her straight in the eye.

"For about an hour or so, be cautious of him Miss Granger you do not know what he is capable of now" Dumbledore eyed her. Hermione just simply nodded her head and walked out of his office.

* * *

As she walked into her common room she noticed the blonde hair sitting on the sofa by the fire reading a book. She smile sweetly and walked over towards him. He stood right in front of him and waited for him to say something. He looked up from his book and gave his famous Malfoy smirk, he closed his book and stared at her. 

"Geez Granger I know I'm beautiful but come on now there is no reason to stare" Malfoy said as a matter of factly. Hermione just let a breath of air flowed out of her before Malfoy continued to speak again.

"Oh and I see Pothead or Weasel knocked you up huh? So when's the little bugger due?" Draco said. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, it was true of what Dumbledore said he had been brainwashed, Hermione wanted to breakdown right then and there but she knew she couldn't. She just squinted her eyes at Draco, and made the couch fall backwards. When he finally composed himself, he looked at her and raised himself from the floor.

"How did you do that you little mud blood?" Draco said out of anger. Hermione grew more furious when he said that, she started to glow and fire erupted from her hands and flew towards Draco. Draco held his hand up and an Ice beam shot out to cancel out the fire. Hermione put her hand down and stared at him.

"Why have you changed? Don't you remember who you are and what your meant to become?" she screamed out. Draco put his down and stared at her.

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed and I know **_exactly _**who I'm meant to become, I'm **_meant _**to become the worlds most powerful wizard and I'm _**meant **_to destroy mud bloods like you" Draco said with distaste in his mouth. Hermione stood there silently thinking of what to say next to him, she looked at him intently and saw this is not the Draco she fell in love with and was having the child of, this was the Draco she hated for the past 6 years of her life. Hermione sighed and open her mouth to speak. Tears were threatening her eyes but she didn't give the satisfaction of having him see her cry.

"You have changed and you haven't changed for the better, but just know that we will always love you" Hermione said and turned to walk up the staircase. Draco thought Hermione was crazy or something to say that she loved him. He sat down on the couch and was thinking about what she said, he pondered and pondered about the one little sentence Hermione had said.

"What did she mean by _**we **_will always love you?" Draco said to himself.

* * *

A/N: Here's the update sorry for not having it updated for a while 


	23. The goddess has a plan and detention

Recap CH.22

"You have changed and you haven't changed for the better, but just know that we will always love you" Hermione said and turned to walk up the staircase. Draco thought Hermione was crazy or something to say that she loved him. He sat down on the couch and was thinking about what she said, he pondered and pondered about the one little sentence Hermione had said.

"What did she mean by we will always love you?" Draco said to himself.

* * *

Chapter 23: The goddess has a plan and detention

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing but plot

* * *

It's been a week , since Draco has returned and Hermione has finally taken into fact that her Draco is gone. Hermione had been contemplating on what to do about the situation, when she kept feeling a poking in her ribs. She was sitting in Potions next to Harry and Ron thinking about this, when Professor Snape had just asked her a question. She was startled by this and asked him to repeat the question. 

"My my, the gryfindor know-it-all, finally doesn't know everything or am I boring you so much that you rather have a detention with me after school, yes I think that's what I'll do, and 10 points from your house as well" Snape said. He turned his back towards her and continued to draw diagrams on the board. Hermione grinded her teeth and went back to copying the work.

"Hermione what's been bugging you, is it about you know what and you know who?" Harry asked trying to be settle to not let Ron know anything. Hermione just nodded her head.

"Yea something has changed him, remember the raid on the school? Well he was kidnapped by Voldemort, Voldemort gave him the choice of my life or his and he sacrificed himself for me, but he came back a different person, he doesn't remember anything that happened between us" Hermione said softly. Harry sighed and didn't know what to say to his best friend, but he turned in Malfoy' direction when he heard snickering coming from his little groups corner. Harry rolled his eyes and told Hermione to ignore him and they turned back to finish their work. All of a sudden a paper ball flew by them and then another, one of them hit Harry, Harry turned to see who was doing it, but Malfoy and his group just gave that innocent look. Hermione was really starting to get ticked off. She could see out of the corner of her eye Malfoy about to throw another one. As soon as the ball was airborne, Hermione turned to look at it and the ball immediately caught on fire and dissolved into ashes. Everyone including Draco was taken back by this. But Hermione just kept her composure and returned to doing her work. The bell finally rang and all the students gathered their things and left for dinner.

"Great now I have detention with Mr. Sourpuss" Hermione pouted as she was putting the mashed potatoes on her plate. Harry and Ron were sitting across from her stuffing their faces with food.

"I know Hermione terrible luck, wish we could go with you but with out having to do chores" Ron said.

"It's ok I'll just try to get them done quickly so I can go to sleep early" Hermione said. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco and the baby that they were going to have together. Hermione already decided on a name trying to match his father's name, his name would be Dominic William Malfoy. 'Draco would have been so happy with that name' Hermione thought to herself. As she said this thought she looked over at Draco. She saw him turning and looking in all directions, she saw him asking Zambini a question and him shaking his head towards Draco. Hermione couldn't figure out what he was doing until she remember that they were linked telepathically. A light bulb just went off in Hermione's head.

"Maybe there is a way to save him" she said to herself. Leaving on that thought she bid her friends farewell and headed off towards detention.

* * *

A/N: Here's another update, I know its short but I want to start having regular updates, because I know I'm long over due for a lot of chapters. Here's some of the replys I wrote to my reviewers.

* * *

XOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo - sorry but you have to wait and see what happens next, but there will be a few more surprises 

Lucky Ducky- thanx for saying that, your review actually gave me an idea for my upcoming chapters thanx! And you shall see what I mean…..

HgBookworm- well aren't you a smart little cookie

strawberrieflavouredlips- thank you

Blood Tears Dying Angel 0previously magic and sparkle0- here's the update

HGDM lova- thanx here's the update

Jess - thanx here's the update

Antanaqui- here's the update and I'll try to work on those few spelling errors

Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin- here's the update

silver starlight kitsune- okay? Just okay? LoL

mmramlee50- here's the update

midnight fairy assassan- that sucks that your parents kicked you off the computer, mine do that all the time, well here's the update

Me- yea I know it's been so long since I've updated but since it's summer, I'll have one at least once a weekSVS- thanx you rock too for writing the review (hey that rhymes)

FunnyCatGirl- no please don't quit reading it! No!


	24. The Dream

Recap CH. 23

"It's ok I'll just try to get them done quickly so I can go to sleep early" Hermione said. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco and the baby that they were going to have together. Hermione already decided on a name trying to match his father's name, his name would be Dominic William Malfoy. 'Draco would have been so happy with that name' Hermione thought to herself. As she said this thought she looked over at Draco. She saw him turning and looking in all directions, she saw him asking Zambini a question and him shaking his head towards Draco. Hermione couldn't figure out what he was doing until she remember that they were linked telepathically. A light bulb just went off in Hermione's head.

"Maybe there is a way to save him" she said to herself. Leaving on that thought she bid her friends farewell and headed off towards detention.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Dream

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing but plot

* * *

Hermione just got back from detention and she wasn't one bit exhausted, Snape made her cleanout his cupboards and made her alphabetize all the potions and ingredients. She sat down in a chair and used her powers to do everything and was finished within in hour. Snape gave her a grunt telling her that she could go and she left. When Hermione returned to the common room, she didn't see Draco in the common room and assumed that he was already in bed. Her plan had to be put into action tonight since it would take some time to work, if it did work. Hermione walked up stairs and went into her room. She changed out of her school uniform and into her pj's. She laid down in bed and concentrated hard on what she wanted to be in Draco's dream. As she concentrated she fell into a subconscious and entered Draco's mind.

* * *

Draco's dream

Draco was walking around the school lake thinking to himself. He always came here because it was peaceful, calm, and serene. It was in a distant from what his destiny was. He sat there staring at the lake when a white light was erupting from the middle of the lake. He stood up to get a closer look from where the light was coming from. All of a sudden out of the light came a beautiful women in white robes, like the ones the gods wear, her dirty blonde hair was pinned up and curls were cascading down her back. The girl had a sense a familar to her, but he just dismissed it. He tried to use his powers to freeze her from coming closer but she just deflected it with her hand. Draco was awstruck by the girl when she finally stood in front of him face to face.

"Who are you?" Draco asked in awe. He was captured by the girls grace and beauty. She just smiled at him and held her hand out for him to take it. He looked at it with intent and finally took it.

'I am a goddess, dear son of Posiden' she said mentally to him. Draco gave her a startled look.

"How do you know who I am? And who are you? which goddesss are you?" Draco asked. The girl just smiled at him again and continued to walk down the trail around the lake hand in hand with Draco.

'I am the daughter of Athena, your soulmate, I am here to help you, you are going down a very dangerous path, one that will lead you to your destruction' she mentally said seriously. (A/N: Does that make sense?) Draco stopped in mid stride and turned to look at her, this is what the prophesy said about him and his soulmate the daughter of Athena, but why come now and not sooner?

"You are not her, you play tricks with my mind, to try and sway me to the light, wellI will not be swayed by someone who "claims" to be my soulmate" Draco said angrily. The goddess turned towards him and frowned.

'Draco open your heart, doesn't something in you beleive that youare good and you have a higher calling then just being evil?' she said mentally. Draco looked at her from looking at the lake.

"How am I supposed to trust you, I've been lied to my whole life, the only one who has ever care for me was Lord Voldemort, he took care of me when my father died and gave me a home and a oppurtunity to the world with him, and you come along out of the blue and tell me that I'm good, well I'm sorry but I'm just not buying it" Draco said as a mtter of factly. The goddess sighed and smiled at him.

'Somebody thinks you good, somebody believes in you, thinks your wonderful, smart,a good person, and above all their in love with you,let them into your life, trust them' The goddess said softly. Draco couldn't believe his ears, somebody believed in him, and loved him but who? Just then the goddess was being surrounded by a white light and she was starting to fade away.

"Who, daughter of Athena, who loves me? Please tell me!" Draco screamed out towards her. The goddess just smiled at him.

'Who does your heart tell you?' and with that she was gone from his dream and left to sit and ponder at the lake.

* * *

Hermione snapped back into reality with a jolt. She couldn't believed it worked. She could tell in his heart he wanted to be good, but something was holding him back, like fear of the consiquences of disobeying Voldemort. She couldn't stand it though that her soulmate, was not with her right now comforting her. She would have to work quickly though, the baby would be due in 4 1/2 months, which is when the war would start, the war that decides everything. She laid down in her bed and quickly drifted off into sleep forgetting her troubles and thinking of her future son Dominic.

* * *

A/N: Another quick chapter, sorry guys I'm just on a burst of ideas today. 


End file.
